Le choix de Morgane
by ilem-a
Summary: Episode 2 : Post saison 4, suite d'A l'Aube d'Albion : Merlin utilise la magie pour sauver Arthur mais les apparences laissent à penser qu'il a tenté de le tuer. Il est obligé de fuir Camelot pour se réfugier dans la forêt d'Acétir. Là, il rencontre Morgane, qui est déterminée à l'attirer du côté des ténèbres... et la bataille commence. Qui l'emportera ?
1. Résumé et disclaimer

LE CHOIX DE MORGANE

(fait suite à ma 1ere fic : A l'Aube d'Albion)

Merlin est obligé d'utiliser la magie devant Arthur pour le sauver, mais les apparences donnent l'impression qu'il était en train d'essayer de le tuer, et il est contraint de fuir Camelot pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

Exilé, affaibli et seul, il traverse des moments très sombres, livré à la tristesse d'avoir tout perdu...

Sur son chemin, il rencontre Morgane, qui a appris l'histoire de son exil. Elle est déterminée à l'attirer du côté du mal. Entre tentation, combats et défiance, Merlin et Morgane s'affrontent, se jaugent et se défient, de magicien à magicienne, de sortilèges en discussions, cherchant à se gagner l'un l'autre.

Mais pour que le futur entrevu par Aithusa, la puissante dragonne blanche, puisse advenir un jour, Merlin et Morgane devront unir leurs forces, et leurs pouvoirs, pour voyager dans le temps et découvrir la vérité à propos d'un jour funeste : celui où Merlin a tué Morgane, celui où Morgause à ramené Morgane à la vie.

La sagesse des dragons le dit, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a jamais qu' un seul pas...

Desclaimer : Merlin n'est pas à moi...

Attention : spoilers de la saison 4


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Debout dans la clairière, Morgane attendait, avec impatience; son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, lui donnant le sentiment d'être vivante et elle éprouvait une joie qui la comblait. Il était rare que Morgane éprouve une impression comme celle-ci; l'impression d'être en vie, et aussi, celle d'avoir un cœur.

La plupart du temps, elle était plongée dans des ténèbres étouffantes, rongée par une rancoeur, une colère, une amertume, une solitude, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un fantôme plus qu 'un être vivant. C'était comme si elle était vide, creuse, inexistante, dévorée par une haine qui n'en finirait jamais. Mais jamais, jamais quand Aithusa l'appelait par son nom.

_Morgane !_

La manière qu'avait Aithusa de murmurer _Morgane _lui rappelait que, longtemps, longtemps auparavant, elle avait été une femme avant d'être une sorcière, elle avait été _aimée _bien plus que haïe_. _Il y avait toujours de l'amour dans son nom quand c'était Aithusa qui le prononçait, et, en présence de la dragonne, les ténèbres s'éclaircissaient, comme pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil.

Elle avait besoin de cette lumière pour se rappeler qu'elle était vivante.

_Morgane !_

Le ciel était noir, constellé d'étoiles, mais la forme étincelante de la dragonne blanche ne tarda pas à apparaître dans la trouée, au-dessus de la clairière, décrivant un cercle déscendant pour pouvoir se poser sur le terrain découvert.

Aithusa attérit avec grâce, repliant ses grandes ailes immaculées avec délicatesse, et elle inclina vers Morgane sa tête élégante, aux yeux couleur d'argent, incurvant son long cou gracieux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

_Morgane, _dit la dragonne, avec tendresse_._

_Aithusa, _répondit Morgane, et une bouffée de pur amour l'envahit_._

Elle caressa le museau blanc de la créature ailée du bout des doigts, avec une grande révérence.

Ses yeux rayonnaient de fascination tandis qu'elle contemplait la dragonne, et son cœur lui murmurait ses compliments : _ma beauté, ma merveille, mon aimée_.

Aithusa aimait les compliment après tout, elle était une reine, elle aussi, une reine des cieux et des étoiles.

Morgane sentit son cœur s'alléger encore un peu au contact de sa compagne ailée, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle éprouva à nouveau la morsure de l'espoir.

Le monde et les gens pouvaient bien être pétris de haine et de petitesse, Aithusa, elle, était un miracle, une créature de pure magie, au cœur noble et insaisissable. Elle incarnait toutes les vertus de l'Ancienne Religion, tout ce que les mystères du pouvoir qui habitait Morgane pouvaient engendrer de pur, de puissant et d'extraordinaire.

-Ma présence te trouble, murmura Aithusa, qui sentait les remous de son âme.

-Non. Ta présence me fait du bien, répondit Morgane. Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi, toujours. Quand je suis avec toi, mes idées sont.. différentes. Plus claires. Plus lumineuses. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'emmener avec toi quand tu t'en vas ?

-Je ne peux pas, Morgane. Kilgarrah ignore que je viens te voir. S'il l'apprenait, il serait furieux. Si je t'amenais à lui, il te tuerait.

-Pourquoi Kilgarrah ne m'aime-t-il pas ?

Morgane ne comprenait pas, comment Aithusa pouvait l'aimer, et Kilgarrah la haïr.

Les dragons étaient-ils donc si différents les uns des autres ?

-Parce qu'il a vu un avenir différent de celui que j'ai vu, moi, dit doucement Aithusa.

-C'est à cause de cet avenir que tu m'as ramenée à la vie ? demanda Morgane, étonnée.

La dragonne ne répondit pas. Les dragons étaient des créatures mystérieuses. Ils parlaient toujours par énigmes. Aithusa avait beau être jeune, elle possédait des souvenirs aussi anciens que la création du monde, et un savoir sans limites.

Morgane était impressionnée par tant de sagesse la dragonne blanche était puissante, elle respirait la magie.

-Je voudrais tant que tu m'emmènes avec toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

.

Lorsque Morgane avait fui dans les bois, après la défaite que lui avait infligée Arthur, elle était certaine qu'elle allait mourir.

Elle avait tout perdu : ses pouvoirs, son armée, Agravain et Hélios, qui avaient tous les deux promis de la protéger.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à son instinct de survie, se traînant dans les décombres avec l'énergie du désespoir pour quitter Camelot, comme un animal blessé qui se traîne à l'écart pour que nul ne puisse assister à son agonie. Quelles que soient ses souffrances, elle ne laisserait pas ses ennemis la mettre en pièces comme les charognards qu'ils étaient malgré sa faiblesse, elle ne se laisserait jamais attraper vivante.

Elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour rejoindre la forêt.

L'épée qui l'avait meurtrie avait profondément transpercé son abdomen et la plaie était trop profonde pour qu'elle puisse guérir, privée de sa magie.

Lorsque ses jambes avaient cédé sous elle, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang et elle s'était sentie partir.

Elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Elle était morte, et, de l'autre côté, elle avait vu... Avalon.

Elle n'en conservait pas une mémoire distincte, mais l'aperçu étincelant de cet au-delà limpide la hantait. Elle se souvenait qu'une fois sur le seuil, elle n'avait plus éprouvé qu'un seul désir : passer les portes de cet autre monde afin de s'y engloutir pour toujours.

Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, elle avait vu des visages.

Les visages de ceux qui l'avaient précédée à Avalon. Cela ressemblait à un étrange rêve inversé, où les larmes d'Uther Pendragon coulaient toujours pour elle, où Morgause, sa sœur bien-aimée, se détournait inexorablement d'elle au lieu de l'accueillir dans l'étreinte tant attendue de leurs retrouvailles.

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir failli, ma soeur ! avait crié Morgane, pour tenter de retenir Morgause. J'ai tout fait pour triompher de nos ennemis, mais Emrys était de leur côté, et mes pouvoirs n'étaient pas assez grands pour combattre les siens.

Morgause ne la regardait pas, Morgause ne l'écoutait pas. Son attitude disait : _tu as échoué tu étais la dernière d'entre nous, et tu n'as pas été assez forte tu ne mérites pas ta place auprès de moi._

Et Morgane avait mal mal d'être rejetée par cette sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Uther, lui, la regardait il tendait ses mains vers elle et ses larmes coulaient tandis qu'il l'appelait : _ma fille..._

Il aurait pu l'aider à franchir le passage. Mais elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un torrent de haine quand elle le regardait, et elle ne voulait pas de son aide. _C'est à cause de toi si je suis devenue telle que je suis, _lui avait-elle crié_. _Et elle s'était détournée de lui, comme Morgause s'était détournée d'elle. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider à passer les portes d'Avalon s'étaient refermées sans qu'elle puisse entrer dans la lumière.

Et elle avait compris que, même dans la mort, seule la solitude l'attendait.

La terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée n'avait pas de nom. N'était-il pas injuste, qu'après avoir passé toute son existence dans les ténèbres, elle doive aussi y demeurer recluse pour l'éternité ? Elle se tenait seule, au milieu du vide.

Et son âme avait versé des larmes de tristesse.

Mais ensuite, elle avait senti une force la tirer en arrière, et la ramener dans son corps, et elle avait repris vie brutalement.

Alors, elle avait ouvert les yeux, et elle avait vu Aithusa.

Aithusa qui l'avait sauvée avec son souffle, qui l'avait faite revenir parmi les vivants, et qui lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs.

A cette époque, ce n'était encore qu'une toute jeune dragonne, mais lorsque Morgane avait regardé cette créature magique, à qui elle devait son salut, prendre son essor vers le ciel, elle avait su, qu'il restait encore de l'espoir, et que toute trace d'amour n'avait pas disparu dans sa vie.

C'était ainsi qu'Aithusa était devenue l'amour pour elle.

Les seuls moments où ses idées étaient claires, étaient ceux où la dragonne venait lui rendre visite.

Et Aithusa était le seul être qui prononce encore le nom de _Morgane _avec douceur.

-Qu'as-tu vu dans l'avenir ? demanda Morgane à la dragonne.

-Cela, je ne peux te le révéler, répondit Aithusa. Mais sache que le temps de la croisée des avenirs est proche, et que tu vas devoir faire un choix. Quelqu'un vient, pour t'aider dans l'épreuve. Et si tu réussis cette épreuve aujourd'hui, tu changeras un jour la destinée du monde d'une manière que tu serais incapable de concevoir toi-même.

Morgane frissonna.

-Je me moque bien du monde des hommes, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Si je pouvais, je vivrais au temps des dragons. Je serais un dragon moi-même, et j'enflammerais l'obscurantisme de cette époque maudite pour ne plus avoir à la souffrir jamais.

Lorsqu'Aithusa fut repartie, Morgane retourna à la forêt.

Il n'y avait plus que la forêt pour elle, maintenant. Elle dormait enchevêtrée dans les branchages dont sa magie lui tissait une couche. Elle se baignait dans les ruisseaux d'eau vive au milieu des poissons. Elle errait entre les arbres, sous les étoiles, en écoutant les bruits de la forêt et des bêtes sauvages. Et là, dans ce monde luxuriant et silencieux, elle pouvait parfois oublier les ténèbres, et les méfaits des hommes.

Lorsque d'aventure elle croisait un voyageur égaré, elle le tuait aussitôt, sans merci.

Morgane détestait les êtres humains, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sauf Morgause, qui s'était détournée d'elle, de l'autre côté des portes d'Avalon, sans qu'elle réussisse à comprendre pourquoi.

Après tous ces _ma sœur _tendrement murmurés, ce rejet lui faisait l'effet d'une trahison.

Morgause était celle qui l'avait aimée le mieux. Pourquoi donc ne l'avait-elle pas serrée dans ses bras ? Pourquoi donc ne l'avait-elle pas aidée à entrer en Avalon ?

Cette question la tourmentait bien plus que tout le reste – bien plus que Camelot, Arthur, ou Guenièvre.

Morgane avait entendu les étoiles murmurer entre elles, qu'Arthur était en train de devenir un grand Roi. Qu'il négociait assidûment la paix avec les monarques voisins, qu'il travaillait à la naissance d'un monde unifié qui porterait le nom d'Albion. Comme pour se faire pardonner ses crimes passés. Lui aussi, elle le haïssait. Quand elle retrouverait ses forces, elle chercherait une idée pour le faire souffrir, et il finirait par mourir de ses mains. Cette pensée la consolait parfois, quand elle était plongée dans les ténèbres. Mais moins que la manière dont Aithusa murmurait son nom. Et s'il lui arrivait de songer à quitter la forêt, elle se ravisait toujours, au dernier moment, comme attirée par le vert qui l'enrobait, qui la protégeait, qui l'endormait dans la noirceur.

Jusqu'au prochain rayon de lumière. Jusqu'au prochain _Morgane _que dirait Aithusa.

Puis un jour, Morgane, qui était toujours attentive aux murmures des étoiles, les entendit lui chanter un refrain inconnu.

Elle refusa tout d'abord de les croire, mais les étoiles insistèrent.

Lui répétant qu'un magicien avait été banni de Camelot, et que ce magicien n'était autre que l'un de ses vieux ennemis. Un jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné de détenir le moindre pouvoir.

Un simple serviteur, qui avait été une épine dans son pied pendant bien longtemps.

Et qui, autrefois, l'avait empoisonnée alors qu'elle le croyait son ami.

Merlin.

Merlin avait pénétré dans _sa _forêt.


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Cela se produisit trois mois après la rencontre d'Arthur avec la princesse Mithian, trois mois après sa promesse de faire asseoir en paix les souverains des Cinq Royaumes à une même table dans l'année à venir.

Le projet d'Arthur avançait à grands pas : Annis et Bayard étaient tous deux d'accord pour se présenter à la rencontre réclamée par Mithian. Restait à convaincre le Roi Loth de renoncer à son inimitié de longue date avec la famille Pendragon, mais la réussite de l'entreprise, même compliquée, n'était entièrement pas sans espoir et un début de stratégie commençait à se dessiner.

Si bien qu'Albion était en marche, qu'Arthur était en campagne, et que Merlin était heureux de partager son secret avec Gwen qui l'incitait à utiliser sa magie chaque jour, ou presque, pour le bien de Camelot.

Il n'avait pas encore pu se résoudre à confesser son secret à Arthur, évidemment.

Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la bonne occasion.

Gwen trouvait ses excuses faciles, mais l'occasion était réellement difficile à trouver.

De nouveaux chevaliers étaient venus s'asseoir à la table ronde, aux côtés de Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval et Léon.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux, Solel, était aussi le plus brave.

Arthur adorait ce nouveau chevalier qu'il traitait comme le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu depuis que celui-ci l'avait sauvé d'une attaque de brigands lors de l'un de ses récents voyages dans le royaume de Bayard.

Solel était un beau garçon, avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant et des cheveux noirs comme l'aile du corbeau; il était intelligent, gracieux et drôle; il avait charmé toute la cour en l'espace de quelques heures seulement; et il était aussi le seul à réussir à vaincre le Roi en combat singulier, ce qui lui valait l'admiration inconditionnelle de celui-ci.

Même si le temps qu'Arthur et Solel passaient ensemble depuis deux mois faisait partie des obstacles qui avaient empêché Merlin de trouver le bon moment pour révéler à son ami la vérité au sujet de ses pouvoirs, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune chevalier de monopoliser à ce point l'attention du Roi.

En réalité, il se sentait attendri par le paternalisme dont Arthur faisait preuve envers le jeune homme, et songeait que son ami était sans doute prêt à avoir un fils.

Mais Gwen n'était pas encore enceinte, et il faudrait sans doute patienter encore un peu avant qu'il ne vienne un héritier à Camelot.

Tout comme la révélation des pouvoirs de Merlin devrait attendre.

Il était déterminé à la faire à Arthur très prochainement pourtant.

Lui et Gwen avaient eu d'innombrables discussions pour trouver la meilleure manière de lui annoncer les choses, et, en définitive, ils croyaient avoir trouvé la façon idéale – qui ne consistait pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit à Arthur, mais plutôt à lui _faire voir _la vérité.

Mais Merlin se sentait nerveux et effrayé à chaque fois qu'il se disait : _ça y est, c'est le moment._

Si bien qu'il ne faisait que parler pour ne rien dire, comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé.

Et avant qu'il puisse en venir au fait, Solel apparaissait subitement et Arthur se désintéressait de ce que Merlin disait pour entamer avec lui l'une de ses interminables conversations, laissant son serviteur en plan, l'aveu sur le cœur et la bouche sèche.

Puis, Gaïus mourut.

Cela arriva subitement. Il partit se coucher un soir, et le lendemain matin, il ne se réveilla pas.

Merlin ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, Gaïus était âgé, mais il avait une santé de fer. Et son cœur était solide. Il était illogique qu'il meure ainsi, pendant son sommeil.

Merlin n'était pas préparé au terrible sentiment de perte qui s'abattit sur lui quand il comprit qu'il serait désormais privé de la présence paternelle de son mentor. Plus jamais ils ne partageraient le moindre repas ensemble, plus jamais ils ne réfléchiraient tous deux au meilleur moyen de protéger Camelot plus jamais ils ne découvriraient de nouveaux remèdes, ou de nouveaux enchantements, pour vaincre des créatures dangereuses issues de la magie.

Il lui avait semblé que Gaïus serait toujours là pour le conseiller, pour l'écouter, pour le réconforter quand il allait mal. Mais Gaïus était parti, sans même lui dire au revoir, et ses dernières paroles avaient été : «n'oublie pas d'aller cueillir du thym demain matin, j'en ai besoin pour préparer le remède de Dame Ebra». Quel adieu absurde !

Le fait que Gaïus soit mort avant d'avoir vu l'aube d'Albion rendit sa disparition d'autant plus difficile pour Merlin. Il sanglota sur l'épaule de Gwen toute une journée durant tandis qu'Arthur organisait ses funérailles en grande pompe et que Camelot toute entière rendait hommage à la vie, et à l'oeuvre, de son médecin bien-aimé.

La Reine fit ce qu'elle pouvait pour apaiser la tristesse de son ami, en lui disant qu'il savait précisément ce que Gaïus lui aurait dit s'il avait eu la chance de lui faire de véritables adieux : _je t'aime, mon garçon, _et _j'ai confiance en toi. _

Arthur se contenta de lui taper sur l'épaule en lui adressant un regard plein de compassion.

Gauvain voulut l'entraîner à la taverne pour qu'ils s'enivrent ensemble et ils passèrent la nuit à boire en se racontant des histoires où Gaïus avait le rôle principal, mais les souvenirs heureux ne réussirent pas à amoindrir le sentiment de tristesse, et de perte, que ressentait Merlin.

Et ce fut le lendemain de l'enterrement que cela se produisit. En pleine salle du conseil, alors qu'Arthur était entouré de tous ses chevaliers. Merlin se sentait passablement malade. Il avait dormi quelques heures à peine, Gauvain l'avait fait boire beaucoup trop, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Il ne pensait pas devoir faire preuve de vigilance à ce moment-là. Après tout, Arthur était entouré de personnes en qui il avait toute confiance.

Sa garde était baissée, ses réflexes, ralentis.

C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas d'où venait l'attaque.

S'il y avait un sorcier dans la salle, il ne l'avait pas détecté. Le fait qu'il soit complètement pris par surprise fut déterminant sur ses réflexes. Il vit l'épée enflammée se dresser dans les airs et fuser tout droit vers le cœur d'Arthur, et il pensa _c'est la fin _au lieu de réfléchir _discrétion._ Il se jeta en avant en criant le mot de pouvoir nécessaire pour faire dévier la violente attaque, la main tendue, les yeux flamboyants, et l'épée se planta dans le mur, à moins de cinq centimètres d'Arthur, laissant le Roi indemne – mais de justesse.

Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il était complètement dégrisé, et se dit que c'était une chance folle qu'il ait réussi à avoir assez de ressource, malgré son état, pour empêcher la catastrophe.

Puis, il réalisa que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, choqués.

Et il comprit ce dont la scène devait avoir l'air.

Toutes les personnes présentes pensaient qu'il venait de tenter d'assassiner le Roi en utilisant la magie pour ce faire.

Les chevaliers étaient figés sur-place, sous le choc, et le dévisageaient comme s'il était possédé.

Arthur restait bouche bée, mais la blessure que Merlin pouvait lire dans ses yeux était de celles que rien ne pourrait jamais guérir. Son expression disait : _non, Merlin, pas TOI. _Comme si, de toutes les trahisons possibles, celle-ci était la seule qu'il était incapable d'encaisser.

Même Gwen était confuse, mais Merlin la vit raisonner à toute vitesse – et comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer, car elle eut un imperceptible hochement de tête, suivi d'un regard paniqué à travers la pièce à la recherche du sorcier invisible.

Puis, Arthur eut un grondement de bête blessée.

-Sire, dit Merlin, bouleversé, en faisant un pas en avant.

Puis, il regarda les chevaliers porter leurs mains à leurs armes, et il protesta, indigné :

-Non, je n'ai pas... ce n'est pas moi qui... mais enfin, jamais je ne voudrais faire de mal au Roi vous le savez !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage.

-Idiot, cracha Arthur, le regard fermé. Tu as raté ton coup.

La douleur s'était changée en quelque chose d'autre sur son visage.

Merlin avait déjà vu cette expression sur les traits d'Arthur, auparavant, mais en une seule autre occasion.

C'était le jour où le Prince avait appris que son père était responsable de la mort de sa mère, et où il était entré dans la salle du trône, aveuglé par la rage, dans l'intention de le tuer.

C'était un Arthur rendu sourd et aveugle par la douleur, un Arthur imperméable à la raison ou aux arguments, le même Arthur qui avait été à deux doigts d'assassiner son propre père dans un mouvement de colère, et, lorsqu'il dégaina Excalibur pour se jeter sur Merlin, il le fit de la même manière que le jour où il avait surpris Gwen et Lancelot en train de s'embrasser dans la salle du conseil, avec la même énergie, avec la même fureur, avec la même intention de tuer.

Merlin resta figé sur-place, tétanisé, ne sachant comment réagir.

Il sentit ses pouvoirs s'activer d'eux-mêmes pour lui créer un bouclier de protection, mais, dans un coin de son esprit, il savait que ce réflexe de défense ne lui éviterait pas de succomber si Arthur le transperçait.

Arthur avait Excalibur, l'épée forgée dans le souffle du dragon, l'épée que _Merlin _lui avait donnée, et elle était capable de foudroyer n'importe quel bouclier magique.

_Je vais mourir, _pensa-t-il, choqué, _de la main de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui révéler la vérité plus tôt, dans d'autres circonstances._

Et il ne sut plus très bien si cette idée lui donnait envie de rire, ou de pleurer.

Puis Excalibur siffla au-dessus de sa tête, et il regarda sa mort en face, et il se sentit soudain très las et très seul.

Si c'était ce qu'Arthur voulait vraiment... en finir avec lui le faire disparaître alors il pouvait bien l'accepter. Et rejoindre Avalon sans regarder en arrière. Après tout Arthur avait foi en Albion maintenant, et il était déterminé à la faire naître. Il avait donc en partie au moins accompli son destin. Et puis Gaïus l'avait déjà précédé de l'autre côté, et il lui manquait tellement...

_Ainsi soit-il, _pensa-t-il.

Mais il entendit un cri perçant – reconnut la voix de Gwen – et subitement, elle fut là, s'interposant entre Arthur et lui.

Elle était échevelée et terrifiée, les yeux dilatés d'effroi et remplis de larmes, et elle semblait incapable de parler, mais ce fut avec détermination qu'elle poussa Merlin derrière elle pour le protéger, et en la voyant, entre lui et sa cible, Arthur réussit de justesse à retenir le coup qu'il destinait à Merlin pour éviter de la blesser.

-Pousse-toi, Guenièvre ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage.

-Non ! répondit-elle fermement.

Elle resta où elle était, secouant la tête. Les larmes roulaient sur son main agrippait convulsivement celle de Merlin, et il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'elle puisse être à ce point loyale, ni à ce point courageuse. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait sous-estimé la confiance qu'elle avait en lui et l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et il s'en voulut. Si seulement Arthur -

-C'est un sorcier, hurla Arthur. C'est un sorcier, c'est un menteur, c'est un traître, c'est un idiot, c'est le plus pitoyable assassin de toute l'histoire de Camelot et je vais le tuer _sur-place !_

-Arthur non ! cria-t-elle, refusant de le laisser passer.

Il la bouscula pour la dépasser, mais elle s'accrocha à son bras armé il voulut la repousser en arrière, mais elle lutta pour lui arracher Excalibur en criant : «C'est Merlin, Arthur ! C'est Merlin !». Arthur hurla en retour : «Il vient d'essayer de me tuer !». Mais Gwen réussit à lui arracher l'épée, qui tomba sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Il lui lança un regard brûlant. Elle recula d'un pas, hors d'haleine.

-Ce n'était pas lui, s'exclama-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix., en joignant les mains. Ce n'était pas lui, Arthur, ce n'était pas -

Il se détourna d'elle, délaissant Excalibur, et marcha vers Merlin en grondant : « traître ! ».

Merlin répondit :

-Arthur, je vous jure que -

,Mais son ami le frappa au visage pour le réduire au silence. Il recula d'un pas, choqué. Arthur l'avait déjà frappé, pendant les entraînements lorsqu'il lui servait d'écuyer, mais jamais dans le but de lui faire mal, jamais de toute sa force. Son premier coup de poing le laissa abasourdi d'incrédulité et de douleur. Il ne vit pas venir le deuxième, qui s'abattit sur lui avec violence, l'assourdissant à moitié.

-Faisons ça à la loyale, si vraiment tu veux te débarrasser de moi, rugit Arthur. Sois un homme pour une fois Merlin ! Utilise tes poings !

Et avant qu'il ait pu protester une nouvelle fois sur le malentendu dont il était victime, le Roi se mit à le rouer de coups comme s'il était un ivrogne se bagarrant dans une taverne.

Il criait d'une voix écorchée, le visage congestionné de rage, les yeux remplis de larmes :

-Qu'attends-tu pour répliquer, Merlin? Vas-y ! Fais ce que tu projettes de faire depuis... combien de temps maintenant ? Un mois, un an, dix ans ? Utilise un autre de tes maudits sortilèges pour en finir avec moi, et ne me rate pas, cette fois, espèce d'idiot ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi puisque c'est ce que tu veux, comme tous les autres sorciers ! Te débarrasser du Roi de Camelot, du Roi des imbéciles, qui prend ses ennemis pour ses amis !

Avant longtemps, Merlin était à terre, les bras levés pour se protéger de l'avalanche de coups de pieds et de poings qui déferlait sur lui, mais il était incapable de se résoudre à utiliser sa magie _contre _Arthur, même pour l'arrêter.

C'aurait été forcer son pouvoir dans un sens qui était contraire à sa nature, le corrompre, le souiller, et se souiller lui-même.

Il resta sans force, en se demandant si Arthur allait le tuer à mains nues, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage du Roi, et mourant intérieurement de ne pouvoir lui crier à quel point il était désolé.

Finalement, ce fut Gwen, qui, à nouveau, se dressa entre eux deux pour empêcher Arthur d'en finir avec lui. Elle sanglotait, mais elle se tint courageusement au-dessus de Merlin pour faire reculer son mari, et Arthur dut la frapper par mégarde à deux reprises au moins avant de se rendre compte que c'était sur elle que tombaient ses poings, et de s'arrêter, hors d'haleine.

-Arthur ! appela-t-elle, implorante.

Puis, alors qu'il étrécissait les yeux et faisait un nouveau geste pour la pousser de côté, elle se cramponna à lui et elle réussit à trouver ses mots.

-Il y a une explication, il y a forcément une explication.

Merlin sut qu'elle avait peur de lui, lorsqu'elle continua, dans un vouvoiement étouffé :

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer Merlin. Arthur, je vous en prie. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'a pas essayé de vous tuer, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il vous aime beaucoup trop.

Elle voulut mettre ses mains sur les épaules de son mari pour l'apaiser, comme s'il avait été un animal furieux, mais il recula, une main tendue devant lui, sans détacher son regard de Merlin qui était à terre, haletant, le visage en sang.

-Tout le monde l'a vu !

-Non, ce n'était pas lui ! le défendit farouchement Gwen.

-C'est un sorcier et un menteur, rugit Arthur, menaçant.

Même dans ses pires cauchemars, Merlin n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses puissent se passer aussi mal. Il sentit les larmes inonder son visage blessé, qui se mit à le brûler. Il essaya de parler, mais il avait la mâchoire enflée et douloureuse, et ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il vit vaguement Gauvain rejoindre Gwen aux côtés d'Arthur, et tenter de le ramener à la raison en s'exclamant :

-La Reine a raison, Arthur il doit forcément y avoir une explication.

Arthur le fit taire d'un regard courroucé et se retourna vers Merlin, qui réussit enfin à parler.

-Pardonnez-moi, Sire, souffla-t-il, horrifié. J'aurais voulu, je voulais, j'essayais de... vous auriez dû l'apprendre autrement mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moment de...

-Hors de ma vue, répondit Arthur, en furie.

-Je ne veux pas vous quitter, protesta Merlin. Quoique vous puissiez croire... je suis toujours votre serviteur.

-Depuis combien de temps me mens-tu, depuis combien de temps joues-tu les idiots en attendant l'heure de me poignarder dans le dos avec ta magie comme l'a fait Morgane ? Quand je pense... que je te faisais confiance ! Hors de ma vue et de mon royaume à jamais ou je te tuerai ! hurla Arthur en tentant à nouveau de se jeter sur lui.

Gauvain s'interposa pour l'en empêcher. Gwen se tourna vers Merlin, désespérée, et elle lui cria :

-Va-t'en, Merlin ! Va-t'en ! Cours !

Alors il se leva, et il courut. Avant de quitter les lieux, il eut le temps de voir Arthur s'effondrer dans les bras de Gwen, en larmes, et les chevaliers choqués lancer des regards interrogateurs à leur Roi, se demandant s'ils devaient le poursuivre.

Puis, il entendit Reine ordonner d'une voix impérieuse :

-Laissez-le quitter Camelot en paix ! Si vous le touchez, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi !

Le son des sanglots d'Arthur le poursuivit dans les couloirs.

Cinq années de mensonges prenaient fin de la pire des manières possibles.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Merlin s'enfonça dans la forêt, complètement sous le choc.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Arthur – son ami, son Roi, _son _Arthur – avait failli le tuer dans un mouvement de rage. Si Gwen ne s'était pas interposée, Excalibur se serait plantée dans son cœur. Sa haine de la magie était plus forte que l'amitié qu'il avait jamais pu nourrir pour lui il avait suffi qu'il voie ses yeux passer du bleu à l'or pour qu'il le juge immédiatement coupable de cette tentative de meurtre il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

Merlin revoyait sans cesse le visage congestionné d'Arthur tandis qu'il s'écriait : «Hors de ma vue ! Hors de ma vue à jamais !» et il sentait son cœur se briser en mille morceaux un peu plus à chaque fois alors qu'il réalisait les implications de cet exil.

C'était terminé, terminé pour ses rêves quant à la manière dont il annoncerait la vérité à son ami, toutes ses espérances quant à l'acceptation dont il pourrait faire l'objet, tout était fini, fracassé.

Il courut à l'aveuglette, sans savoir où il allait les branches frappaient son visage tuméfié et ses pas trébuchaient sur le sol inégal. Quand il eut épuisé toutes ses forces, il se laissa tomber à terre, et il souhaita être mort.

Il pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le terrasse, puis il s'endormit profondément, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il eut un nouveau choc, et il eut un mouvement de recul effrayé en découvrant Morgane, penchée sur lui.

Les étoiles avaient dit vrai.

Merlin, le serviteur le plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de Camelot, possédait la magie, et lorsque son maître l'avait découvert, il l'avait banni aussitôt en employant la force pour réussir à le chasser.

Morgane le sentit pénétrer dans la forêt, et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le trouva étendu sur le sol, endormi, entièrement à sa merci. Sa première idée fut de se débarrasser de lui tant qu'il était vulnérable. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait le moment de le tuer, rater une pareille occasion aurait été stupide. Mais quand elle s'approcha, qu'elle vit son visage blessé, et qu'elle comprit qu'il devait avoir été battu à coups de poings, une logique froide et cruelle s'insinua dans son esprit et elle comprit que l'achever maintenant n'aurait pas été la meilleure manière pour elle d'obtenir sa vengeance.

Au contraire, elle abrégerait bien trop tôt ses souffrances. Il venait tout juste de tomber en disgrâce. Il méritait d'endurer ce qu'elle avait enduré. La douleur, la solitude, la peine, la peur. Et bien plus encore.

Elle le regarda en éprouvant un sentiment de triomphe.

Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il possédait la magie, mais peut-être ne l'avait-il acquise que depuis peu de temps. Et cet idiot l'avait certainement fait dans le but de protéger Arthur. Il était ridiculement loyal à son Roi et il aurait probablement fait n'importe quoi pour lui, y compris frayer avec des sorciers pour découvrir la meilleure manière de contrer les attaques dont Arthur pouvait faire l'objet. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu sa récompense, il devait se mordre les doigts d'avoir mis son nez dans les sortilèges et les enchantements. Morgane sentit un sombre sourire éclairer son visage. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il avait fait semblant d'être son ami, puis, il l'avait trahie bien fait pour lui s'il avait à son tour été trahi par ceux qu'il aimait.

Elle en était à ce point de ces réflexions lorsqu'il s'éveilla, et elle sentit sa satisfaction augmenter d'un cran en le voyant battre en retraite devant elle, galvanisé par la peur.

Morgane le dévisagea d'un regard glacial, et Merlin se figea face à elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'attaquer. Mais dans ce cas, que voulait-elle ? Il frissonna, désorienté. Une part de lui était surprise de la retrouver vivante. L'autre était à la fois soulagée et effrayée qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme égaré qu'à la jeune femme qu'elle était autrefois. Son visage de sorcière était froid et inexpressif, et sa peau blême comme celle d'un cadavre. Sa robe noire était en haillons. Il y avait des feuilles mortes dans ses cheveux et elle allait les pieds nus. Ses yeux verts le transpercèrent avec mépris.

-Toi, dit-elle, d'une voix glacée. Un sorcier.

Ni fanfaronnades, ni menaces, ni paroles inutiles. Elle était allée tout droit à l'essentiel. Il s'étonna de ce que les nouvelles aillent aussi vite. A quelles portes avait-elle bien pu écouter pour apprendre ce qui s'était passé à Camelot ?

Il frissonna à nouveau le regard de Morgane s'était fait impérieux, exigeant. Elle attendait qu'il le reconnaisse. Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Puisque c'était la vérité.

-Oui, dit-il, avec tristesse. Je suis un sorcier.

-Et un lâche, et un traître, ajouta Morgane, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en convienne.

-Je n'ai jamais trahi Arthur, protesta-t-il d'une voix brûlante.

-Qui se soucie d'Arthur ? répliqua-t-elle, indignée. Tu as trahi les détenteurs de la magie – les _tiens_, Merlin. Pour servir leur pire ennemi ! Tu as vécu en te reniant toi-même, comme... le misérable que tu es, pendant, quoi ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec elle.

-Mais justice est faite, à présent, et je suis satisfaite, dit-elle, avec un sourire méchant. Satisfaite de savoir que tu as reçu le même traitement qui m'a été réservé à moi. Satisfaite de savoir que tous ceux que tu aimais t'ont tourné le dos. Te voilà banni de Camelot par un maître que tu as servi pendant cinq longues années avec bien plus de fidélité que tu n'aurais dû. Tu étais comme un chien à sa botte, tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, et il t'a chassé, comme un moins que rien, à cause de tes pouvoirs, le jour même où il les a découverts. A-t-il hésité un instant ? Ca m'étonnerait doit être une chance que tu t'en soies sorti vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'en juge par l'état de ta figure et ce que je sais d'Arthur, tu n'as pas dû passer très loin de l'exécution arbitraire.

Merlin pâlit, mais ne répondit rien.

Morgane le dévisageait avec une expression victorieuse dans le regard.

-Tu as tout perdu. Tous ceux que tu aimais t'ont rejeté. Nous sommes pareils maintenant, triompha-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son regard, prit une grande inspiration, puis affirma :

-Non. C'est faux. Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Tu es pleine de haine, Morgane. Tu te réjouis du malheur des autres. Tu ne cherches qu'à faire du mal autour de toi.

-Comme tu es prompt à me juger ! dit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Mais tu apprendras la haine, Merlin. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt, quand tu auras été seul assez longtemps, et que tu te rendras compte que tous ceux sur qui tu croyais pouvoir compter se sont détournés de toi. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques semaines, quand tu auras commencé à comprendre que la solitude est ta seule compagne, et que le monde est un endroit rempli de haine auquel il faut rendre coup pour coup. Alors, peut-être, ce que tu auras à dire commencera à m'intéresser.

Sur ces mots, elle hocha la tête, puis elle disparut, dans un tourbillon de vent.

Le laissant seul, et plus malheureux qu'il n'avait jamais été.

ll fallut deux jours à Merlin pour retrouver son esprit pratique, deux jours pour qu'il cesse de pleurer sur lui-même et qu'il commence à se demander ce qu'il allait _faire. _

Ces deux jours furent les plus interminables de son existence, mais lorsqu'ils prirent fin, il était fatigué de pleurer et il s'assit sur une souche en tentant de démmêler l'innommable chaos qu'était sa vie, se demandant ce que Gaïus lui aurait conseillé de faire s'il avait été avec lui.

La première des choses, semblait être de faire preuve de bon sens, décida-t-il après une demi-heure de réflexion sans résultat probant.

Gaïus lui avait toujours conseillé de manger d'abord quand il se creusait les méninges pour trouver une solution à un problème qui ne semblait pas en avoir, et il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours.

_Mange ta soupe _aurait donc été le plus sage conseil de son cher mentor.

Méthodiquement, Merlin entreprit donc de rassembler du bois pour le feu, puis, de se confectionner un lance-pierres pour partir à la chasse.

Il réussit à tuer deux perdrix qu'il mit à cuire sur une broche, et lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, il se restaura.

Ensuite, il déscendit au ruisseau pour boire et pour laver son visage.

Ses blessures étaient en voie de rémission, la magie aidant. Il avait encore mal un peu partout, mais c'était assurément parce qu'il avait dormi n'importe où les deux dernières nuits et non parce qu'il avait les os brisés.

Le ventre plein et l'esprit un peu plus clair, il se rassit sur sa souche pour tenter de considérer le problème dans tous les sens possibles, mais il n'aboutit à aucune grande révélation il ne voyait tout simplement pas comment amener Arthur à reconsidérer sa vision de la situation et il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux, tout simplement, laisser du temps au temps.

Alors il décida de commencer à se construire une cabane pour se distraire l'esprit.

Après trois jours, lorsque la cabane fut terminée, l'âtre balayé, et que Merlin eut confectionné une batterie entière de nouvelles marmites en mettant à cuire des poteries qu'il avait façonnées dans l'argile de la rivière, il se demanda qui avait essayé de tuer Arthur.

C'était un sorcier, assurément, qui avait enflammé l'épée avant de la lancer tout droit vers son cœur. Mais il lui semblait impossible que cet homme se soit trouvé dans la pièce au moment de l'évènement, puisque seuls les chevaliers, et Gwen, étaient alors rassemblés autour de la table ronde. Merlin n'avait entendu incanter aucun d'entre eux et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pratiquait la magie. Mais quel enchanteur pouvait être assez puissant pour lancer un sort comme celui-ci à distance ? Et quel avait été son but ? Obliger Merlin à se trahir, ou tuer Arthur ?

Et si c'était la deuxième hypothèse qui était la bonne... et qu'il décide de recommencer ?

Merlin réalisa soudain qu'il avait abandonné ses amis, et Camelot, depuis cinq jours tout entiers, sans se soucier de ce que cette tentative de meurtre risque de se reproduire. Quel piètre protecteur il faisait !

Quelle que soit la haine qu'Arthur pouvait avoir à son égard, tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il continuerait à le servir – à distance, si nécessaire. Il devait s'assurer que son ami allait bien.

Fort de cette décision, Merlin comprit qu'il devait retourner à Camelot.

Il lança un sort d'invisibilité, et, chevauchant les airs pour aller plus vite, il prit le chemin de la cité pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour ceux qu'il avait laissés en arrière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler intérieurement à la pensée qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose en son absence. Comme il avait été stupide de pleurer sur son sort ! Comment pouvait-il s'être montré à ce point égoïste ?

C'était le soir, et il se glissa dans les appartements d'Arthur pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, sachant que c'était là qu'il pourrait le trouver à cette heure tardive, probablement occupé à rédiger des écrits officiels. Son cœur était gonflé par l'inquiétude. Et s'il découvrait qu'Arthur avait été la cible d'une nouvelle tentative de meurtre ? Et si Arthur avait disparu à jamais ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Le soulagement qu'il éprouva à le trouver bien vivant, avachi en travers de son lit, fut tel qu'il oublia momentanément de respirer. Au moins, rien d'irréversible ne s'était produit. Le Roi de Camelot était bien vivant. Albion était toujours en marche. Et il lui restait un mince espoir de se réconcilier un jour avec son ami.

Quand il s'approcha en catimini pour regarder Arthur de plus près, il fut choqué de s'apercevoir que son ami avait l'air malade. Son teint était gris et ses yeux bouffis. Ses traits étaient hantés par le désespoir et il avait son regard des mauvais jours. Il fixait le mur, l'oeil torve, l'air apathique.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

-Arthur !

C'était la voix de Gwen, derrière la porte. Elle était en train de tambouriner furieusement contre le chambranle, visiblement excédée. Merlin réalisa vaguement qu'Arthur avait dû _s'enfermer _à l'intérieur de sa chambre, raison pour laquelle Gwen ne pouvait débouler à l'intérieur pour lui parler face à face.

-Arthur, laisse-moi entrer !

-Je te dis que je ne veux voir personne ! rugit Arthur, le visage défait. Va-t'en, Guenièvre, laisse-moi tranquille !

-Mais il faut que je te parle ! insista-t-elle, d'un ton qui hésitait entre la colère, la compassion et le désespoir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! cria-t-il en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Bonne nuit, Guenièvre !

-Arthur ! protesta-t-elle.

-J'ai dit bonne nuit ! répéta-t-il, d'une voix pathétique d'enfant furieux.

L'espace d'un instant, Merlin eut tant de peine pour lui qu'il éprouva l'envie de lever le sort d'invisibilité pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ça n'aurait mené à rien, sinon à une nouvelle catastrophe, aussi s'empêcha-t-il de céder à cette impulsion.

Derrière la porte, Gwen refusait d'abandonner :

-Mais Merlin..., reprit-elle.

Arthur bondit de son lit, le visage déformé par la rage.

-Je ne veux plus jamais entendre prononcer ce nom-là, Guenièvre ! la coupa-t-il en postillonnant de rage. Tu m'as compris ? Maintenant _va-t'en ! _Va't'en avant que je ne dise des choses méchantes que je risque de regretter ensuite !

Merlin fit un pas en arrière, le cœur brisé de voir Arthur réagir si violemment à l'évocation de son nom. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il lança un sort de perméabilité et traversa le mur pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Gwen était immobile devant la porte, le regard noir d'inquiétude. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, en ayant l'air de ne plus du tout savoir quoi faire. Il fut soudain très inquiet pour elle. Elle l'avait défendu bec et ongles et il savait pourquoi elle voulait parler à Arthur. Elle avait l'intention de lui avouer qu'elle était au courant pour la magie, en espérant infléchir son opinion. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en agissant ainsi non seulement elle obtiendrait l'effet inverse, mais elle risquerait d'entrer en disgrâce aux yeux d'Arthur, qui considérerait son silence comme une trahison à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de lui apparaître, mais ce serait la forcer à mentir pour le couvrir encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était éloigner Gwen d'Arthur, car elle était la seule à pouvoir veiller sur lui maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir à ses côtés.

Il passa à côté d'elle en silence, et l'entendit murmurer d'une voix étouffée de colère et de tristesse:

-Arthur Pendragon, Merlin avait raison à votre sujet vous êtes le plus royal des idiots que je connaisse.

Il la regarda secouer la tête, puis, essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa contenance, elle épousseta le devant de sa robe et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Merlin l'entendit soupirer en refermant la porte. Son cœur l'élançait deux fois plus fort qu'auparavant.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais observer ni Arthur ni Guenièvre à leur insu dans leur intimité.

Il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Dorénavant, il se limiterait à les visiter lorsqu'ils seraient dans leurs rôles officiels de Roi et de Reine, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rencontraient aucun obstacle dans la construction d'Albion.

Avant de partir, cependant, Merlin éprouva le besoin d'aller voir comment se portait son ami Gauvain, et son voyage invisible le mena jusqu'à la taverne, où il était sûr de le trouver. Il pensait juste jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, et repartir aussitôt, mais il arriva en pleine bagarre – une bagarre entre chevaliers. Solel venait d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Gauvain, qui, trop ivre pour rester sur ses jambes, s'était effondré par-terre. Gauvain se releva furieux et prêt à répliquer, mais Elyan et Perceval s'interposèrent pour empêcher leurs deux amis de se battre plus longtemps.

-Arrêtez ! s'exclama Léon. Arthur sera furieux s'il apprend que vous vous êtes battus, chevaliers !

-Gauvain parle comme un traître, protesta Solel. Comment peut-il soutenir ce sorcier de Merlin ? Nous avons tous été témoins de sa tentative de meurtre ! Le défendre après qu'il ait essayé de tuer notre Roi est criminel !

-Que sais-tu, toi, depuis deux mois que tu es arrivé ? rugit Gauvain. Etais-tu là quand Arthur était en danger, affaibli, privé de soutien ? Non. Mais moi, oui, et Merlin, aussi. En cinq ans, jamais il n'a failli à Arthur une seule fois ! Il devait être sous l'emprise d'un sort, ou possédé par un démon, ou que sais-je d'autre, pour tenter de le tuer. Mais il n'était pas lui-même, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! Enfin - il ferait n'importe quoi pour Arthur ! Il l'aime plus que nous tous réunis !

Léon secoua la tête.

-Désolé, Gauvain. Parfois, les gens changent. Et Merlin ne fait peut-être pas exception à la règle... Peut-être s'est-il lassé de vivre dans l'ombre du Roi. Peut-être espérait-il plus de privilèges... La soif de pouvoir peut monter à la tête des meilleures personnes qui soient.

-Pas Merlin ! protesta Gauvain.

Il se redressa et saisit la pinte de bière la plus proche.

-Si vraiment il voulait tuer Arthur, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu quand notre bon Roi lui est tombé dessus à bras raccourcis ?

Léon, Elyan, Perceval et Solel regardaient Gauvain en silence.

-La dernière chose qu'il ait dite à Arthur avant de partir était : _je suis toujours votre serviteur, _gronda Gauvain. Est-ce qu'un traître aurait dit une chose pareille ?

-Tu es bouleversé parce que tu voudrais que ça ne soit pas arrivé, dit Perceval, en hochant la tête. Mais c'est arrivé. Et tu as vu la même chose que nous Merlin a bel et bien essayé de tuer Arthur. C'est un traître. Son nom ne doit plus être prononcé.

Gauvain secoua la tête et cracha par-terre, écoeuré.

-Qu'aucun de vous ne vienne plus me dire que Merlin est un traître, dit-il, d'un air malheureux.

Puis il vida la pinte de bière d'un seul trait.

A présent, Merlin était _vraiment _malade. Il quitta la taverne sans un son et se retrouva sous les étoiles, la gorge serrée. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rejoindre la forêt, mais il n'arrivait pas à partir. Si douloureuse que soit pour lui cette incursion secrète à l'intérieur de Camelot, il éprouvait comme le besoin d'appuyer sur sa blessure pour vérifier qu'elle faisait toujours aussi mal.

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Gaïus.

Le médecin de la Cour n'avait pas encore été remplacé, et la chambre qu'il occupait autrefois était déserte.

Merlin sentit les larmes couler sur son visage dès qu'il pénétra dans ce lieu qu'il considérait comme son foyer. Il y avait vécu les cinq dernières années de sa vie, et le quotidien qu'il y avait partagé avec Gaïus lui manquait affreusement. Il regarda autour de lui, bouleversé. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout instant, son ancien mentor allait apparaître avec un sourire aux lèvres, s'exclamant : _Merlin ! Où étais-tu passé ?_ Prêt à le serrer dans ses bras avant d'ajouter : _tu n'as pas le temps de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, mon garçon. Camelot est en danger ! _

Mais non. Rien ne se produisit. Gaïus était mort, il ne reviendrait jamais. Merlin était seul à présent. Seul à devoir prendre des décisions, seul à pouvoir faire des choix. Il s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret le plus proche et prit sa tête dans ses mains, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.

Son regard erra sur la table à côté de lui.

Et ce fut alors qu'il trouva le message de Gwen.

Il reconnut le papier qu'elle utilisait – parfumé à la lavande.

Elle avait laissé sa lettre à moitié cachée dans un grimoire traitant des éléments, la déposant là comme dans l'espoir qu'il la trouverait.

Il lut avec avidité ce que sa plume délicate avait écrit.

_Merlin,_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a tenté d'assassiner Arthur, même si toutes les apparences jouent contre toi. Mais il est furieux, il se sent trahi et tu connais son caractère : quand il est malheureux, il se renferme sur lui-même comme une huître. _

_J'ai beau lui répéter que tu n'aurais jamais essayé de le tuer, et qu'il devrait écouter ce que tu as à dire sur ce qui s'est passé, il ne veut rien entendre, et je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_Hier, il a failli faire passer Georges par la fenêtre en hurlant que tous les serviteurs de Camelot étaient des incapables, et depuis, il refuse que qui que ce soit rentre dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage. _

_J'ignore si tu as réussi à retrouver le véritable coupable et je suis très inquiète car tu n'es plus là pour protéger Arthur au cas où il serait la cible d'une nouvelle tentative de la part de ce sorcier._

_Je n'arrive pas à imaginer le désastre que serait Camelot sans toi alors je t'en prie._

_Ne nous abandonne pas._

_G._

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et pensa : _heureusement que tu es là, Gwen. _Il avait déjà l'esprit plus clair. Avant tout, protéger Arthur. Il partit à la recherche du sortilège nécessaire dans son ancien livre de magie. C'était un enchantement complexe et il le voulait efficace. Il prit un long moment à le tisser et mit beaucoup de son pouvoir à l'intérieur, mais quand il eut terminé, il était satisfait du résultat. Il recommença à incanter une nouvelle fois, pour Gwen, puis, il disposa un troisième sort de défense, autour de Camelot cette fois. Quand il eut terminé, il était épuisé. Néanmoins, il prit le temps de rédiger sa réponse à son amie, sachant qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles.

Il écrivit :

_Gwen,_

_Je vous ai enchantés, toi et Arthur, pour que vous soyiez protégés de toutes les attaques magiques directes à votre encontre, de cette manière, le sorcier qui a essayé d'attenter à sa vie ne pourra vous faire aucun mal. _

_Je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir de qui il s'agissait, j'ai été pris au dépourvu et je n'ai pas senti d'où venait l'attaque._

_Je reste en alerte pour surveiller Camelot et ses alentours et tu peux compter sur moi pour veiller sur vous tous à distance. _

Il marqua une pause, et écrivit encore :

_Ne te fâche pas avec Arthur à cause de moi, ça ne servirait à rien, et je sais qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi à ses côtés en ce moment._

_Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises que tu étais au courant pour ma magie, et je préfère que tu ne communiques plus avec moi sauf en cas d'urgence, car s'il venait à l'apprendre, c'est toi qui aurais des problèmes. _

_Néanmoins, si tu devais vraiment me faire passer un message, prononce trois fois mon nom et dépose ta lettre ici, je t'entendrai et je viendrai la chercher._

Une larme tomba sur la lettre alors qu'il ajoutait d'une main tremblante :

_Occupe-toi d'Arthur comme tu peux en attendant qu'il décide de reconsidérer son opinion à mon sujet, s'il le fait jamais._

_Et surtout n'oublie pas : il aime prendre deux sucres dans sa tisane, son huile de bain préférée est parfumée à la lavande, et il se gave de pâtés en croûte quand il est déprimé ,mais il faut essayer de le rationner parce qu'il ne sera pas content s'il commence à grossir._

_PS : s'il devient trop insupportable, la meilleure méthode pour l'adoucir est de lui rappeler qu'il se comporte comme un crétin._

_PPS : s'il te plaît explique à Gauvain ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du conseil et dis-lui que je vais bien. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il parte à ma recherche ni qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi._

_PPSS : merci de ne pas avoir douté de moi une seule seconde, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. _

_Et s'il te plaît, brûle cette lettre dès que tu auras terminé de la lire,_

_M._


	5. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Merlin s'en tint à sa décision de ne plus aller espionner ses amis à Camelot.

Il était sans cesse en alerte pour surveiller que la cité n'était pas en proie à une attaque ennemie; il renforçait régulièrement les boucliers de protection qu'il avait placés sur Arthur et Gwen et de temps en temps, il s'invitait à une réunion officielle pour vérifier que la fondation d'Albion progressait dans le bon sens. Il s'inquiétait de l'absentéisme d'Arthur lors des préparatifs.

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus goût à rien. Gwen tenait bon la barre pour deux, avec son sens pratique habituel, mais elle semblait fatiguée et démoralisée.

Merlin se demandait si Arthur continuait à l'empêcher d'entrer dans ses appartements. Arthur pouvait être un enfant terrible lorsqu'il léchait ses blessures, et Merlin devait résister à chaque seconde à la tentation d'apparaître dans sa chambre pour tout lui expliquer. Ca n'aurait servi à rien. Son ami était trop en colère contre lui. Il l'aurait soit chassé, soit étranglé à mains nues, et ensuite, l'improbable réconciliation aurait été encore plus improbable.

Quand il ne se souciait pas de Camelot, Merlin s'occupait d'arranger son campement dans la forêt.

Il n'utilisait pas la magie pour ce faire il travaillait avec ses mains. Les années qu'il avait passées à être serviteur à Camelot lui avaient enseigné à rester sans cesse actif et à apprécier une journée de labeur saine et fatigante. Il agissait ainsi autant par habitude que parce que l'oisiveté l'aurait rendu fou avec toutes les idées sombres qui trottaient dans sa tête.

Il aurait aimé voir Kilgarrah, et lui demander de l'aide, mais il n'osait pas l'appeler.

En étant exilé, il avait failli à sa mission : réconcilier Arthur avec la magie. C'était ce que Kilgarrah attendait de lui depuis le début, et il avait échoué lamentablement, parce qu'il avait manqué de courage. Il avait honte. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire au grand dragon qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en lui pour excuser son échec. Il préférait donc éviter de l'invoquer pour l'instant, espérant toujours trouver une idée pour tout arranger.

Deux longues semaines passèrent ainsi.

Morgane observa Merlin tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la solitude.

Elle l'observa chaque jour. Elle se rendait invisible, elle partait errer aux alentours de l'endroit où il avait élu domicile, et elle restait là à l'étudier, de longues heures durant. Elle attendait que sa peine le submerge, que sa colère naisse, et qu'il soit enfin prêt à se venger, elle attendait patiemment que vienne l'heure où il passerait du côté obscur.

Au début, elle crut que ce moment très viendrait vite, et elle savoura sa victoire à venir en le voyant si vite céder au chagrin; il se comportait comme un animal des bois plus que comme un homme, et elle était satisfaite, parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'autre sort que celui-ci.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se ressaisisse si rapidement.

Et elle se retrouva pantoise, quand il commença à consacrer des heures entières à la construction de sa cabane et à la confection de ses marmites.

C'était un sorcier, non ? Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la magie ? Et comment pouvait-il se soucier de tâches aussi insignifiantes quand il aurait pu en planifier d'autres bien plus importantes ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à répéter les mêmes gestes soigneux et industrieux jour après jour. Balayer devant la porte, préparer à manger.

Fabriquer de nouveaux outils, réparer des chaussettes usagées.

Chasser au lance-pierre (quel magicien digne de ce nom utilisait un _lance-pierre _pour chasser?). Faire la lessive, en _frottant _ses vêtements dans la rivière au lieu de les envoyer se nettoyer tout seuls, ramasser du bois en se pliant en deux pour rechercher les branches mortes au lieu de les assembler d'un claquement de doigts.  
Merlin faisait tout cela avec calme, et si parfois il semblait sur le point de céder à sa tristesse, il ne s'y abandonnait jamais tout à fait.

Peut-être était-il un piètre sorcier, mais en tout cas, il avait plus d'aplomb que ne l'aurait pensé Morgane.

Il lui fallut trois longues semaines pour réaliser que Merlin ne s'abandonnerait jamais au désespoir sans aide, et elle résolut alors qu'elle serait celle qui l'aiderait.

Elle désirait tant le voir succomber à la douleur que cette pensée l'obsédait en permanence; elle n'arrivait plus à connaître un seul instant de paix, même en présence d'Aithusa, depuis que cette idée était venue se loger dans son esprit.

Aussi choisit-elle soigneusement le moment de lui apparaître pour commencer son œuvre destructrice.

C'était un jour comme un autre et Merlin était occupé à ramasser du bois quand il sentit une présence et leva les yeux; il s'aperçut alors que Morgane était assise sur le tronc couché d'un arbre abattu par le vent, et qu'elle l'observait pensivement.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à le regarder ? se demanda-t-il, en serrant contre lui le bois mort qu'il avait ramassé. Impossible à dire, car elle avait pu utiliser un sort d'invisibilité pour passer inaperçue mais elle ne semblait pas menaçante elle avait plutôt l'air d'être en train de réfléchir tandis qu'elle l'étudiait.

Son visage était pâle comme l'ivoire. Ses yeux verts et perçants brillaient comme des joyaux.

Ses longs cheveux noirs enchevêtrés de feuillages tombaient sur sa tunique en haîllons.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air misérable, mais majestueuse, comme intégrée à la trame même de la forêt.

-Tu es sorcier, non ? dit-elle enfin, alors qu'il la dévisageait pour tenter de comprendre ses intentions.

-Oui, répondit-il, sans savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors, pourquoi te fatiguer à scruter le sol courbé en deux, quand il serait tellement plus simple de procéder ainsi ?

Les yeux verts de Morgane se teintèrent d'or Merlin eut un mouvement de recul, craignant une attaque, puis, il se détendit imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle esquissait un geste négligent de sa main droite, faisant léviter tout le bois mort qui se trouvait autour d'elle pour l'assembler dans les airs. Le tas vint se poser devant lui en douceur. Il le regarda et il se sentit brièvement très stupide. C'était sans doute l'effet escompté.

-L'habitude, je suppose, dit-il, avec un soupir. Mais pas seulement. Le travail physique... libère l'esprit.

-Toutes ces années où tu passais tes journées en corvées, tu n'as jamais utilisé la magie pour te faciliter les choses ? demanda Morgane, avec curiosité.

Merlin la regarda et répondit :

-Non.

Il sourit malgré lui, et il ajouta :

-Gaïus m'aurait tué.

Le regard de Morgane changea à la mention de ce nom.

La curiosité avait disparu pour laisser la place à la haine.

-Pitoyable, dit-elle, du bout des lèvres, d'un ton chargé de mépris. J'imagine ce qu'a du être ta vie au service d'Arthur. Tout ce pouvoir muselé, brimé, frustré; toutes ces années, passées dans la négation de ta véritable nature, perdues à n'exercer ton don qu'en de rares occasions au lieu de le laisser vivre sans entraves, te restreignant en permanence pour éviter de te faire remarquer, et d'être exécuté...

-Ce n'était pas... comme ça, répondit-il, avec lassitude, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au loquet qu'il avait posé sur sa magie, depuis si longtemps que ne la laisser parler que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire était devenu comme une seconde nature pour lui.

Morgane le dévisagea d'un regard moqueur :

-Je me rends compte que tu as vraiment dû aimer Arthur, pour supporter d'être rélégué à toutes ces tâches ingrates sans te révolter, pour accepter qu'il te traite comme un serviteur insignifiant, pour avoir passé tes journées à ramasser ses déchets et à cirer ses bottes pendant si longtemps sans te sentir insulté.

Le regard de la jeune femme se durcit, impitoyable.

-Ca a dû te faire très mal, quand tu as compris, que ton amour était à sens unique. Parce que, c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout ce temps gâché à lui démontrer à quel point tu pouvais lui être attaché, lorsqu'il a découvert qui tu étais vraiment, il n'a pas hésité un instant à te chasser comme un moins que rien.

Il détourna la tête et serra les dents.

Morgane lécha ses lèvres, avec délectation.

-Et ç'aurait pu être pire, n'est-ce pas ? Voyons voir ce qui s'est _vraiment _passé.

De l'or passa dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, qui se révulsèrent légèrement. Merlin frissonna. Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire elle invoquait ses pouvoirs de voyante pour regarder dans le passé. Les visions de Morgane étaient puissantes, et il serait facile pour elle d'assister à la scène qui avait eu lieu entre lui et Arthur de cette manière-là. Il se sentit humilié qu'elle découvre la vérité. Humilié, malheureux, et furieux. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

-Il t'aurait tué, dit-elle, en savourant ces mots. Il t'aurait tué si...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Gwen ? Vraiment. Voilà qui fait remonter d'un tout petit cran notre chère petite servante dans mon estime. Mais pas _toi, _Merlin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te soies laissé traiter comme ça _jusqu'au bout._

Morgane se leva, et avança vers Merlin. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant en elle, dans la grâce avec laquelle elle se déplaçait sans bruit, comme si elle appartenait à la forêt. Le contraste entre son allure et les mots cassants qu'elle prononçait n'en était que plus grand.

Chacune de ces paroles était comme un clou planté dans la chair de Merlin.

-_Je vous en prie, Sire, je suis toujours votre serviteur, _se moqua-t-elle, d'une voix douce et cruelle. Et certainement, un bon garçon comme toi n'aurait aspiré qu'à servir le grand Roi Arthur pendant de longues années encore, quitte à s'oublier entièrement lui-même, mais _il t'a rejeté. _Croyais-tu qu'il t'accepterait, toi, alors qu'il était prêt à condamner sa propre sœur pour la même raison ? Comment as-tu pu être... aussi stupide.

Elle s'immobilisa. Son visage était tout proche de celui de Merlin. Il sentait son souffle sur sa peau, frais comme la brise.

-Pauvre, pauvre Merlin, murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Ton cœur doit être brisé. Crois-moi. Je connais cette sensation.

Il ferma les yeux, fit taire la douleur qu'il ressentait et lutta pour échapper à son emprise.

Il savait qu'elle le blessait volontairement, pour tenter de le pousser vers la colère.

Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était à quel point elle pouvait facilement toucher la corde sensible, et lui faire mal.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle doucement. As-tu déjà commencer à réfléchir au un moyen de te venger ?

Ce fut cette idée, celle de la _vengeance, _qui l'aida à rompre le sortilège tentateur dans lequel elle le tenait. Il retrouva ses esprits et redevint lui-même. Il prit une profonde inspiration, recula d'un pas, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et se détourna d'elle.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de me venger, dit-il, en empilant le bois qu'il avait ramassé par-dessus le tas qu'elle avait déposé à ses pieds. Et, au cas où tu projetterais de profiter de mon absence à la cour pour attaquer Camelot, sache que je surveille le château et que je continuerai toujours à défendre Arthur contre ceux qui veulent attenter à sa vie. Alors, avant de te lancer dans un autre coup d'Etat inutile - souviens-toi que je suis assez puissant pour contrarier toutes tes manœuvres.

Elle eut un rire de dérision.

-Oh ! Je suis morte de peur. Mais je ne vais pas attaquer Camelot _maintenant, _dit-elle, comme s'il racontait des sottises.

-Bien, répondit-il, en se concentrant sur le feu.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ce sont juste les moyens, précisa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Mais sache que j'y travaille. Quand j'aurai trouvé de nouveaux alliés, et que je disposerai à nouveau d'une armée...

-Voilà qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, marmonna Merlin avec ironie, en continuant à empiler le bois sans faire attention à elle.

-Arthur a de nombreux ennemis, dit Morgane, vexée. Il ne me sera pas difficile de trouver des gens qui le détestent.

-Arthur est un homme de paix, et un homme d'avenir, répondit calmement Merlin. Les monarques voisins le savent pertinemment et son peuple tout entier s'accorde à le penser. C'est un bon roi. Il a des ennemis, c'est vrai, mais seulement parmi les brigands et les renégats. Si tu veux des alliés, tu devras les chercher parmi les plus misérables d'entre eux, car aucun chef de guerre qui se respecte ne voudra te soutenir à l'heure qu'il est, connaissant ta réputation.

Elle émit un son outragé.

-Ma _réputation _?

-Au cours de tes deux règnes, tu n'as su qu'affamer le peuple de Camelot et le terroriser en le livrant à tes soudards; tu n'as pas pris une seule décision constructive tu n'as pas pensé plus loin que ta vengeance immédiate tu as agi... comme une petite fille capricieuse, pas comme une prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion.

Les yeux de Morgane étincelèrent, se teintant de l'or de la magie, alors qu'elle répondait à l'insulte par l'attaque.

Merlin para son sort facilement, sans même avoir à la regarder, sans même être obligé d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle eut un hoquet offensé, furieux.

Il lâcha un soupir désabusé, puis il poursuivit d'un ton plat :

-En fait, personne ne voudrait te voir redevenir Reine, pour la simple raison que tout le monde a peur de toi. Franchement, qui voudrait te soutenir ? Cenred s'était allié à toi et à Morgause vous vous êtes retournées contre lui, et il est mort. Hélios et Agravain avaient accepté de te servir d'appuis ils ne sont plus de ce monde aujourd'hui eux non plus. Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que tu étais seule pour de bonnes raisons ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Elle avait pâli. Et il vit la douleur sur ses traits avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par la rage. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une rage froide et méprisante, et, lorsqu'elle parla, la sincérité de ses paroles le heurta :

-Je suis seule, depuis qu'un ami que j'estimais et en qui je croyais pouvoir faire confiance m'a empoisonnée et m'a regardée mourir. Un ami qui, pour une raison qui m'est incompréhensible, a préféré continuer servir d'esclave à un Prince arrogant et stupide au lieu de soutenir la seule personne de Camelot qu'il aurait dû aimer comme une sœur, un ami qui était _sorcier comme moi_. Tu m'as trahie, Merlin. Nous avions les mêmes pouvoirs. Nous étions de la même _famille. _Et tu m'as trahie. Valais-je donc si peu à tes yeux que tu aies pu choisir si facilement de te débarrasser de moi ?

Merlin la regarda en silence, envahi de culpabilité face à tant de fureur, parce que sous la fureur couvait une émotion différente. Des regrets ? De la tristesse...

-Tu as tué tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon en moi ce jour-là, Merlin, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu m'avais aidée à partir voir les druides, et je croyais... je croyais que tu tenais à moi. Combien de fois as-tu insisté ? Trois ? Avant que je ne prenne cette gourde que tu avais empoisonnée ? Et ensuite, tu m'as _regardée _pendant que je buvais. Quel genre de monstre peut assassiner une amie chère et rester là à regarder pendant qu'elle agonise ?

Il était figé, et il tremblait. Parce que ce n'était pas la sorcière qui s'adressait à lui maintenant, de ce ton plein d'émotion et de reproches - celle qui avait basculé du côté obscur au point d'oublier tous ceux qui l'avaient aimée et de désirer leur perte mais l'ancienne Morgane elle existait toujours, enfouie quelque part au plus profond de la magicienne déchue et remplie de haine.

Cette pensée le submergea alors qu'il plongeait au fond de ses yeux verts (_tu m'as regardée pendant que je buvais). _ Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait envie de dire son nom, doucement, et de la prendre dans ses bras (_Morgane, Morgane pardonne-moi), _pour qu'elle puisse pleurer contre sa poitrine et se libérer de cette peine qu'elle ressentait.

Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle, elle recula, la brèche qui s'était ouverte en elle se referma, et elle redevint l'autre, l'étrangère, celle qui était son ennemie et qui n'avait eu de cesse de chercher à détruire tout ce qu'il était né pour défendre.

Il baissa la tête.

-Ca a été la décision la plus difficile que j'aie jamais eue à prendre pendant toutes les années où je suis resté aux côtés d'Arthur pour le protéger. Et c'était une mauvaise décision, murmura-t-il. Mais quand je l'ai compris, il était déjà trop tard. Et il m'est impossible de revenir en arrière. Je suis... vraiment désolé, Morgane. Si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir arranger les choses.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, il y a un moyen, dit-elle froidement.

Il la regarda avec espoir et demanda :

-Lequel ?

-Remonte le cours du temps, et change ce que tu as fait ce jour-là, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut dans un souffle de vent.

Merlin suivit Morgane, à distance, se déplaçant par magie dans ses pas. Il voulait savoir où elle irait, et ce qu'elle ferait. Au début, il lui sembla qu'elle se déplaçait de manière erratique, utilisant le souffle du vent pour se poser, au sommet d'un arbre, ou au bord d'un ruisseau, sans avoir de but précis. Puis, il la vit s'immobiliser dans la clairière, et lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Elle était bouleversée quand elle cria : «_Aithusa, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ». _

_Aithusa ?_

Pour Merlin, ce nom était à jamais associé à la petite dragonne qu'il avait aidée à éclore;mais il était impossible qu'il en aille de même pour Morgane ! Elle n'était pas une Dame aux Dragons. Elle ne pouvait invoquer l'un d'eux. Qui appelait-elle donc d'une façon si désespérée ? Quelle autre Aithusa, quelle créature, quelle personne ?

Il eut un choc quand il vit l'ombre blanche apparaître dans le ciel ensoleillé. C'était bien Aithusa, _son _Aithusa ! Qu'il avait serrée contre son cœur lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore dans l'oeuf, qu'il avait sauvée de Julius Borden, qu'il avait ramenée à Kilgarrah – non, non, c'était impossible !

Aithusa ne pouvait apparaître à la demande de Morgane !

Et pourtant.

La dragonne blanche se posa gracieusement au centre de la clairière, et dit :

-Morgane.

Elle n'avait jamais dit _Merlin _avec autant de tendresse qu'elle disait _Morgane _maintenant, et il sentit une jalousie brûlante lui étreindre le cœur. _Traîtresse ! _pensa-t-il, furieux, et l'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de débouler au centre de la clairière en lui disant clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Mais ensuite, sa colère disparut, à cause de la manière dont Morgane se blottissait sous l'aile protectrice de la dragonne.

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était la même Morgane qu'il avait aperçue tout à l'heure, l'ancienne Morgane, tellement humaine, tellement _perdue. _

Et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de regretter à nouveau l'amie qu'elle avait été pour lui, longtemps auparavant, à Camelot, lorsqu'elle était encore idéaliste, courageuse et prête à tout pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Il ne l'avait pas regrettée autant depuis des siècles et ses regrets lui faisaient mal...

-Morgane, que t'arrive-t-il, dit Aithusa, avec une sollicitude presque maternelle.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, farouche, ses poings serrés contre les écailles blanches.

Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

-J'ai revu quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir, dit-elle, d'une voix entrecoupée, et il m'a fait me rappeler d'anciens souvenirs que j'aurais préféré pouvoir effacer de ma mémoire. Si tu n'étais pas venue, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, Aithusa. Mes pensées... mes pensées s'obscurcissent tellement quand tu es loin de moi.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer.

A présent qu'il entendait la voix d'enfant effrayée avec laquelle parlait Morgane, il avait presque pitié d'elle.

-Je suis là, répondit Aithusa, en faisant reposer son museau sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. N'aie pas peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur, dit Morgane, avec rage, et Merlin vit ses yeux passer du vert à l'or. Je suis plus puissante qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il ne peut _rien _contre moi.

Merlin recula, choqué par le brutal changement de personnalité qui venait de s'opérer en elle.

Mais à peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles remplies de haine que quelque chose en elle sembla se briser, et qu'elle fondit en larmes, cramponnée à la dragonne. _Aithusa. Aithusa. Aithusa. _Elle répétait le nom magique comme un talisman, et Aithusa restait silencieuse, enroulée autour d'elle comme pour la protéger.

Après un long moment, Morgane se calma, et, apaisée, inclina son front contre les écailles blanches de la dragonne.

-Est-ce que c'est Merlin ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

-De qui parles-tu, Morgane ? répondit doucement la dragonne.

-De la personne qui doit venir m'aider à faire le choix dont tu as parlé. Est-ce que c'est Merlin? Dis-moi la vérité. J'ai besoin de savoir, Aithusa.

La dragonne ne répondit pas, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré lui.

Combien de fois avait-il demandé à Kilgarrah de lui donner des réponses claires ? Et combien de fois Kilgarrah lui avait-il répondu par énigmes ? Morgane était en train de faire une expérience qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps déjà. Parler avec les dragons n'était pas si simple qu'on pouvait le croire.

Mais autre chose l'intriguait, plus encore.

Morgane était censée faire un choix ? Et _Aithusa _tentait de la conseiller ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

-Aithusa.

-Calme-toi, Morgane, dit doucement Aithusa.

-Mais sa présence me fait mal, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de lui, répondit la jeune femme, déboussolée. Le tuer ? Lui parler ? Le séduire pour qu'il se range à mes côtés ? Dis-le moi ! Je dois savoir comment agir pour que _ton _avenir se réalise ! Tu sais que c'est la seule chose qui m'importe encore, Aithusa. _Etre avec toi._

-Ce n'est pas _mon _avenir, répondit Aithusa avec un rire. Juste celui que j'ai entr'aperçu. Et je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, Morgane. C'est à toi de le découvrir seule, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner.

Les conseils d'Aithusa étaient si différents de ceux de Kilgarrah !

Il lui semblait évident à présent que la dragonne était devenue le mentor de Morgane, et il ressentait de la jalousie, et de la colère à cette pensée. Il avait aidé Aithusa à éclore il lui avait donné son nom elle n'existerait pas sans lui. Et pourtant, c'était à Morgane qu'allait la tendresse de la dragonne blanche, et non à lui. Comment pouvait-elle se lier à un être maléfique, au lieu de se ranger à ses côtés, et à ceux d'Arthur ? Alors que sa naissance même aurait dû représenter un bon présage pour Albion ?

Kilgarrah savait-il que sa compagne se battait aux côtés de ses ennemis ?

Merlin recula dans la forêt, l'estomac et l'esprit retournés par une pensée plus douloureuse encore.

_Peut-être que Kilgarrah le sait, et qu'il s'est lui aussi retourné contre moi, _pensa-t-il, avec effroi. _Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai échoué à réconcilier Arthur avec la magie, et failli à mon destin._

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication, même si celle-ci le rendait malade. Arthur le haïssait. Il n'autoriserait _jamais _la magie à Camelot, et par conséquent, elle serait aussi bannie d'Albion lorsque les Cinq Royaumes s'uniraient. Il avait peut-être réussi à ramener la paix à travers Arthur, mais les magiciens n'en jouiraient jamais ils seraient toujours pourchassés, assassinés, exclus du monde à venir.

Morgane avait raison. Toutes ces années passées à se faire remarquer le moins possible, il s'était habitué à rester confortablement caché dans l'ombre, sans prendre de risques, et pour préserver les petites joies de sa vie – quelques amitiés auxquelles il tenait sans doute beaucoup trop, des moments de bonne humeur simples et des habitudes où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien, il avait sacrifié sa véritable mission, celle qui consistait à se battre pour les _siens._

Et maintenant, même les dragons se retournaient contre lui, et ils avaient raison, parce qu'il leur avait failli.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à Arthur quand il l'aurait dû, de se révéler tel qu'il était à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il avait été lâche, et à cause de ça, il avait tout gâché.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage, et, soudain, il se mit à suffoquer face à l'évidence.

Il n'arriverait jamais à être l'Emrys des druides, ce magicien dont les pouvoirs pouvaient accomplir l'impossible. Il n'en avait pas la carrure.

Il souhaita n'être pas né avec la magie, ne pas avoir de destin, et n'être... que Merlin, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, à Camelot, pour continuer à servir Arthur dans les choses simples de la vie quotidienne, pouvoir serrer Guenièvre dans ses bras, entendre le rire de Gauvain au sortir de la taverne, s'effondrer dans son lit perclus de courbatures après une journée de travail simple et éprouvant.

_Morgane a raison, _pensa-t-il, écoeuré_. Je suis pitoyable._

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Si tu ne me réponds pas, je le tuerai, dit-elle à Aithusa. Je le hais. Je le hais tellement.

-Il n'y a jamais qu'un seul pas entre l'amour, et la haine, répondit la dragonne, d'une voix énigmatique.

Lorsque Merlin rejoignit son campement dans la forêt, il était bouleversé.

Il regarda la cabane qu'il avait construite, le feu qu'il avait soigneusement préparé et les outils qu'il avait commencé à se fabriquer pour faciliter son installation, et il ressentit une flambée de haine contre toutes ces petites choses futiles qu'il avait cherché à accumuler.

C'était comme si une part de lui avait cherché à recréer le petit univers confortable qu'il avait été obligé de quitter, par habitude. Les _habitudes. _A quoi lui servaient-elles encore, maintenant qu'il avait perdu Arthur ?

Il avait _perdu Arthur. _Sa haine augmenta encore d'un cran, et il se retrouva furieux. Comment Arthur avait-il pu lever la main sur lui ? Comment avait-il pu lui demander de _disparaître _? Après toutes ces années de loyauté, de sacrifice, il l'avait condamné en l'espace de quelques instants, seulement, tout ça, parce qu'il avait fait usage de la magie. C'était _injuste. _Il se revoyait encore à terre, tandis que les coups pleuvaient sur lui, incapable de répliquer, non parce qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, mais parce que ç'aurait été impensable pour lui. Et si Guenièvre n'était pas intervenue ? Se serait-il laissé tuer ? Certainement. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il avait assez de puissance en lui pour commander aux vents et aux tempêtes, pour repousser des armées, pour faire flamber des villes entières. Mais il ne s'offensait pas de se laisser traiter comme une personne de moindre importance, parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. «Nettoie ici, Merlin. Va me chercher mes affaires. Que fais-tu encore à traîner ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot ». Des années et des années de ce genre de réflexions, et il n'en avait jamais mal pris aucune, parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

La rage flamboya en lui. Il étendit la main et il détruisit l'âtre, la cabane, les outils qu'il avait rassemblés si patiemment. Dans l'explosion qui suivit, plusieurs arbres s'écroulèrent.

Pendant un instant, il contempla son œuvre de destruction sans rien ressentir d'autre que cet immense sentiment de vide et de désespoir qui avait fait son nid en lui.

Puis, il réalisa que c'était exactement ce que devait ressentir Morgane, et il fondit en larmes.


	6. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Morgane prit sa décision au petit matin. Elle allait tuer Merlin. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu sur son territoire, dans sa forêt, et maintenant, où qu'elle aille, elle sentait sa présence, au lieu d'oublier, se remémorant les terribles souvenirs de son ancienne vie, des souvenirs auxquels elle ne voulait plus penser. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ça. Elle s'était isolée, précisément pour ne plus avoir à l'endurer.

Elle se transporta jusqu'à son campement pour le trouver assis au milieu des décombres d'une explosion, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Et elle se demanda pourquoi le gentil Merlin avait bien pu détruire l'endroit charmant qu'elle l'avait regardé construire avec effort et patience au cours des dernières semaines. Puis elle décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance et elle étendit la main pour le frapper avec son pouvoir. Il ne devait pas être conscient de sa présence, parce qu'il ne se retourna même pas vers elle, et elle éprouva un sentiment de triomphe jouissif à l'envoyer voler dans les airs. Sans attendre qu'il se relève, elle lança un nouveau sort pour le saisir comme dans une main invisible, et le fit léviter jusqu'à elle pour pouvoir en finir avec lui face à face.

-Tu as toujours été une épine dans mon pied, Merlin, dit-elle, d'une voix sourde et furieuse. A contrecarrer mes plans et à mettre mes projets en échec. Mais tu m'as ennuyée une fois de trop en croyant pouvoir venir t'installer dans _ma _forêt, et maintenant, tu vas mourir.

Elle resserra son emprise sur lui, comprimant tout son corps dans l'étau de sa magie. Elle se sentait puissante et victorieuse. Il allait souffrir comme elle avait souffert, puis, il allait mourir. Elle était plus forte que lui. Il aurait beau se défendre...

Elle sentit un étrange frisson la parcourir, et se demanda pourquoi il ne se défendait pas. Alors elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il était triste, et très calme. Il lui demanda doucement :

-Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Fais-le, Morgane. Finissons-en.

Elle hésita, avant de réaliser :

-C'est ce que tu _veux._

-Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, lui répondit-il. Mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas, et je ne veux pas finir comme toi, Morgane. Seul, amer, et _vide. _A l'exception de la haine. Si je reste trop longtemps ici, j'ai peur que cela finisse par m'arriver. Alors je préfère mourir plutôt que de te ressembler.

-C'est ta faute si je suis ainsi ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse de l'insulte qu'il lui faisait, en le faisant plier dans l'étau de sa magie.

-Et la faute d'Uther, c'est ça ? Et aussi celle d'Arthur ? dit-il, avec ironie. Comme c'est étrange. A t'entendre parler, on croirait que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Mais ce jour-là, tu avais laissé Morgause faire de toi le réceptacle de son enchantement. Tu lui avais donné ton _accord._

-J'ignorais ses intentions ! s'écria Morgane.

-Tu savais qu'elle voulait détruire Camelot, répondit Merlin.

-Qu'elle voulait détruire _Uther _! rectifia Morgane. Et Uther était un tyran. J'étais sa fille. Et combien de fois m'a-t-il menacée de me jeter en prison ou pire ? Il a laissé cet horrible chasseur de sorcières me questionner.

-Et toi tu l'as tué, Morgane. Tu as tué un homme blessé, affaibli, et assailli de regrets de sang froid, et cet homme-là était ton père. Tu es... mauvaise, dit Merlin, qui peinait à respirer sous son étreinte.

Morgane recula d'un pas. Elle revoyait les larmes d'Uther au-delà des portes d'Avalon, tandis qu'il l'appelait _ma fille. _Elle se souvenait de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque le médaillon qu'elle avait enchanté pour inverser le sort de guérison avait sucé la vie du Roi.

Elle avait senti qu'il mourait. Puis elle avait éprouvé un grand vide et elle avait su qu'il était _parti_. Parti pour toujours.

Elle avait tué son père, oui, par deux fois.

Elle se souvenait de sa question désespérée, après qu'elle l'ait renversé avec l'aide de Cenred et Morgause, après qu'elle l'ait obligé à s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle le tenait en son pouvoir, enchaîné, réduit à rien. _Me hais-tu donc à ce point-là ? a_vait-il demandé, d'une voix défaite. Elle lui avait répondu : v_ous n'avez pas idée. _Elle l'avait brisé à ce moment-là, comme il l'avait brisée bien des années plus tôt, en l'obligeant à vivre dans la peur.

Et une part d'elle avait savouré cette victoire.

Mais la Morgane cachée, celle qui attendait d'être acceptée avec sa différence, n'en avait éprouvé aucun réconfort, aucune consolation. Comme elle n'avait éprouvé aucune joie à savoir que ce père qu'elle aurait tant voulu voir se tourner vers elle était définitivement mort lorsque ses stratagèmes avaient porté leurs fruits quelques mois plus tard.

_Tu es mauvaise, _disait Merlin_._

Mais elle ne l'avait pas toujours été.

Quand avait-elle commencé à le devenir vraiment ? se demanda-t-elle soudain.

Après avoir été empoisonnée par Merlin.

Une part d'elle était morte ce jour-là. Elle n'avait pas vu Avalon lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, mais elle était partie, très loin, et quand elle était revenue, l'ancienne Morgane n'était plus là, ou alors, enfouie très profondément en elle.

Elle se souvenait de s'être réveillée avec la haine nouée au ventre.

Morgause était auprès d'elle. Elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. La haine avait augmenté et elle avait pensé : _je me vengerai d'eux tous. _Cette pensée ne l'avait pas quittée une seule fois pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée ensuite, une année qui avait été dédiée à l'apprentissage de la magie. Elle ne songeait qu'à devenir plus puissante pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance.

Elle n'avait songé qu'à cela jusqu'à Avalon. Jusqu'à Aithusa. Jusqu'à _maintenant._

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se souvienne de l'autre Morgane maintenant ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-elle tous ces sentiments qui étaient censés appartenir à une vie antérieure, _à une autre personne_ ?

Pourquoi souffrait-elle à nouveau en pensant au jour où Merlin l'avait empoisonnée ?

Elle avait l'impression que ça s'était produit hier, elle avait l'impression de revivre chaque instant de cette mort terrible.

-Tu m'as tuée, dit-elle, avec rage.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, réussit-il a dire.

-Tu aurais pu me parler ! Me dire que j'étais la source de l'enchantement. Me dire que Camelot était sur le point de tomber à cause de moi !

-Qu'aurais-tu fait ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Je serais partie loin de Camelot pour écarter le sortilège !

-Tu ne maîtrisais pas tes pouvoirs, et j'étais trop affaibli pour utiliser les miens ! s'exclama Merlin. Les chevaliers de Médhir étaient à la porte, Morgause serait arrivée pour nous tuer tous avant que tu n'aies réussi à fuir assez loin pour briser l'enchantement !

-Morgause...

Morgane haleta, déstabilisée.

-Elle t'a utilisée et manipulée, cria Merlin.

-Elle m'aimait ! rétorqua Morgane, furieuse.

Elle lui tordit le bras derrière le dos et il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Elle t'aimait ? C'est pourquoi elle t'a demandé de la sacrifier sur l'autel de l'Ile des Bénis, afin de déchirer le voile et de libérer les dorochas ? Parce qu'elle t'aimait ? Si vraiment ç'avait été le cas, jamais elle ne t'aurait ordonné de faire ça, parce qu'elle aurait dû savoir que tu y perdrais tout ce qui te restait de cœur – à tuer la seule personne que tu aimais encore. Que tu aimais à tort ! Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Tu n'étais... qu'un instrument pour elle !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! hurla Morgane, à l'agonie.

Ses yeux étincelèrent comme la braise et elle lança le feu de sa magie contre Merlin pour l'anéantir dans un sortilège destructeur. Elle eut le temps de voir son regard passer du bleu à l'or tandis que l'attaque se ruait vers lui, et soudain, elle perdit toute l'emprise qu'elle avait réussi à asseoir sur lui il s'était délivré sans effort.

Le bouclier magique qu'il avait activé autour de lui comme instinctivement brisa le torrent de flammes bleues qu'elle avait envoyées pour le détruire elles ricochèrent et partirent enflammer les arbres les plus proches, menaçant d'incendier toute la forêt.

D'un geste de la main, Merlin perça les nuages pour faire tomber une pluie diluvienne et éteindre l'incendie. Elle le regarda, galvanisée; les flammes s'éteignaient sous la caresse de l'eau; lorsqu'elles furent entièrement étouffées, il étendit encore la main, et les nuages se dissipèrent.

Le soleil apparut, et un arc-en-ciel se dessina au-dessus de la forêt. Il fit un nouveau geste, et les arbres calcinés se mirent à reverdir. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle puissance à l'oeuvre. En l'espace de quelques instants, la forêt était guérie de ses blessures, et l'endroit où ils se tenaient tous les deux était entièrement... réparé.

Il abaissa la main et détourna la tête. Morgane sentit sa haine flancher face à la fascination qu'elle ressentait pour un tel déploiement de pouvoir. C'était Merlin, le même Merlin qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours ou presque. Il ne ressemblait qu'à lui-même, il était le serviteur idiot d'Arthur... et pourtant, il était capable de commander aux nuages et à la nature avec une aisance qu'elle ne pouvait pas même égaler en rêve, et qui aurait même laissé Morgause pantoise.

-Comment fais-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle, fascinée. Tu n'as pas même prononcé un seul mot.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il, avec tristesse.

-Personne ne peut être aussi puissant, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête.

-Je voudrais tant... ne pas l'être, soupira-t-il. Mais je suis né ainsi. Je suis...

Elle se perdit dans son regard bleu, et soudain, elle sut. Aussi impossible que cela paraisse, il était le vieil homme, son ennemi, sa perte, le protecteur d'Arthur, le plus puissant magicien qui ait jamais existé. Il était...

-Emrys, dit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Elle sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle, et, chevauchant le vent, elle s'enfuit.


	7. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Merlin savait qu'il devait voir Kilgarrah, mais il avait peur d'invoquer le grand dragon.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de découvrir que Kilgarrah, qui avait été son mentor pendant si longtemps, se soit finalement détourné de lui, comme Arthur l'avait fait.

Au début de son bannissement, il s'était abstenu de solliciter le grand dragon parce qu'il avait honte de n'avoir pas su convaincre Arthur de restaurer la magie à Camelot. Kilgarrah avait mis tant d'espoir en lui, dans l'attente de ce grand jour, qu'il n'osait pas le regarder en face pour lui dire qu'il avait échoué.

Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert la trahison d'Aithusa, les choses avaient changé. Si Merlin avait évité de le faire appel à Kilgarrah, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de le trouver hostile à son égard. Même si le grand dragon ignorait qu'Aithusa voyait Morgane, à qui choisirait-il d'être fidèle après l'avoir découvert ? Aithusa était la dernière dragonne, Kilgarrah le dernier dragon, et, s'ils s'opposaient l'un à l'autre, leur espèce disparaîtrait à tout jamais au lieu de renaître. Merlin avait beau être un Seigneur des Dragons, il n'était qu'un humain, et bien peu de choses en comparaison de l'extinction de toute une race.

Il hésita longtemps avant de lancer son cri de Seigneur des Dragons sous les étoiles, et il lui fallut tout son courage pour s'y résoudre. Morgane savait qu'il était Emrys. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face il devait _agir_.

Mais avant tout, il devait comprendre pourquoi Aithusa la soutenait, si Kilgarrah était au courant de leur lien et si l'alliance des dragons avec Morgane risquait d'entraîner la perte de Camelot. Peut-être serait-il obligé d'en venir là pour protéger Arthur, mais il ignorait s'il aurait le pouvoir de combattre _deux dragons. _

Il tremblait en appelant Kilgarrah, et, lorsque le grand dragon se posa dans la clairière, ce fut d'un pas hésitant qu'il s'avança vers lui.

-Tu as peur, jeune magicien, dit le grand dragon en le regardant, pensivement. Tu as peur... de moi.

Kilgarrah prononça ces mots avec incrédulité, puis il demanda, sans comprendre :

-Depuis quand un Seigneur des Dragons a-t-il peur des dragons ?

-Depuis que je me suis montré indigne de ma destinée, répondit Merlin, avec tristesse. Pardonnez-moi. J'ai échoué. J'ai échoué à réconcilier Camelot avec la magie, j'ai échoué à réconcilier les deux mondes que je m'étais juré d'unir.

-Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, Merlin ? Grâce à toi, Albion est en train de naître, dit Kilgarrah, avec douceur.

-Mais Arthur m'a chassé, et Aithusa semble penser que je ne mérite pas d'être soutenu après toutes mes erreurs. J'ai besoin de savoir... si vous êtes du même avis qu'elle, dit Merlin, avec inquiétude.

Le grand dragon écarquilla ses grands yeux dorés.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Aithusa et moi-même te serons toujours fidèles, jeune magicien. Et le jeune Pendragon a réagi stupidement sous le coup de la colère, mais aucune décision, si terrible soit-elle, n'est à jamais irrévocable pour qui se décide à comprendre qu'il a fait le mauvais choix. L'avenir, Merlin, n'est jamais gravé dans la pierre.

-C'est pourtant vous, qui n'avez cessé de parler de destinée depuis que nous nous connaissons, et qui m'avez mis en garde contre la sorcière, signala Merlin, avec amertume.

-Morgane n'est pas une sorcière.

La voix d'Aithusa surgit depuis le ciel. Elle n'était qu'une ombre blanche entre les nuages éclairés par la lune, mais elle déscendait rapidement vers eux. En l'espace de quelques instants, elle attérit gracieusement auprès de Kilgarrah.

Les deux dragons frottèrent leurs museaux, l'un contre l'autre, avec tendresse, avant de se séparer. Aithusa était aussi grande que son aîné, maintenant, mais plus fuselée, et plus gracieuse, plus aérienne. Le blanc éclatant de ses écailles lui donnait une allure irréelle et ses yeux brillaient comme l'argent.

-Bonjour, Merlin, dit-elle, le saluant gravement.

-Bonjour, Aithusa, lui répondit-il, en détournant le regard, gêné.

Puis il souffla :

-Je t'ai vue. Avec Morgane.

-Je sais, répondit la dragonne blanche, avec calme. J'ai senti ta présence tandis que nous parlions.

-Tu t'entretiens avec la sorcière ? dit Kilgarrah, furieux, en montrant les dents à sa compagne. Comment oses-tu ? C'est une ennemie d'Albion ! Elle est la Perte du Roi Présent et à Venir ! Elle s'alliera à l'enfant-druide pour le renverser, et pour le tuer !

-Dans l'avenir que _tu _as vu, répliqua Aithusa à son compagnon. Mais je suis un dragon blanc, Kilgarrah, et les futurs que je peux discerner sont plus nombreux, et plus divers, que tous ceux que tu pourras jamais entrevoir. Tu l'as dit toi-même. L'avenir n'est jamais gravé dans la pierre. Il peut être changé à chaque carrefour de la destinée, et l'un de ces carrefours approche.

Aithusa regarda Merlin.

-Dans l'un des innombrables avenirs que j'ai vus, Morgane pourra atteindre la rédemption. C'est pourquoi je la protège. Le chemin du repentir sera difficile et tortueux pour elle, mais si elle l'empreinte, et le suit jusqu'au bout l'histoire en sera affectée d'une manière qui profitera à tous. Le temps est venu pour Morgane Pendragon. Elle va devoir faire son choix. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il qu'elle sache qu'elle _a encore _le choix.

Merlin frissonna en entendant les paroles de la dragonne.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il, déterminé. Comment l'aider à atteindre la rédemption, Aithusa ?

-Elle aura besoin de ton aide, répondit-elle, solennellement. Es-tu prêt à la lui donner, Emrys ?

-Oui, affirma-t-il sans hésiter. Je veux l'aider. S'il existe une seule chance pour qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était autrefois...

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, signala Aithusa. Morgane ne pourra _jamais _redevenir exactement telle qu'elle était avant d'avoir été... altérée.

-Altérée ? répéta Merlin, sans comprendre.

La dragonne soupira.

-Tu dois montrer quelque chose à Morgane. Mais pour y parvenir, il te faut la convaincre de lancer avec toi un sort extrêmement puissant, qui ne pourra fonctionner que si vous le prononcez ensemble.

-Elle ne voudra jamais, protesta Merlin. Elle me hait. Elle ne songe qu'à me détruire.

-Il faudra trouver les bons arguments, répondit Aithusa, car si elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui est arrivé, elle ne pourra jamais trouver le chemin de la rédemption. Et la seule manière pour elle de le comprendre, est de le voir, de ses propres yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Merlin.

-Tu comprendras en temps voulu, répondit Aithusa. En alliant les pouvoirs de voyance de Morgane à ta magie, et en utilisant le cristal de Neathid comme catalyseur, vous pourrez repartir ensemble dans le passé, au moment où tout a basculé. C'est là que vous trouverez vos réponses. Elle – et toi.

-De quel moment s'agit-il ? demanda Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

-Du jour où tu l'as empoisonnée pour contrer l'attaque des chevaliers de Medhir, répondit Aithusa.

Merlin recula d'un pas.

_Retourne dans le passé, et change ce que tu as fait ce jour-là, _avait dit Morgane, quand il avait parlé de réparer les choses.

Il frissonna, et regarda les deux dragons.

-Puis-je vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-il. Voyager dans le temps et modifier le cours de l'histoire ? Effacer ce que j'ai fait et prendre des décisions différentes ? Cela n'effacerait-il pas aussi tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Arthur depuis lors ? Et son mariage avec Gwen... Et le fait qu'Albion soit enfin sur le point de naître...

-Le passé ne peut être changé, Emrys, même par un magicien aussi puissant que toi, sans engendrer de terribles conséquences, dit sévèrement Aithusa. Si tu t'y risquais, tu pourrais déchirer la trame du temps et provoquer une catastrophe d'une ampleur telle que tu n'imagines même pas. C'est pourquoi le sort que je vais te donner, et qui vous permettra de voyager dans le temps, à toi, et à Morgane, ne vous permettra d'altérer aucun des évènements qui se sont produits ce jour-là. Vous ne serez que de simples spectateurs. Nul ne pourra, ni vous voir, ni vous toucher.

-Pourquoi retourner en arrière, alors ? demanda Merlin. Une simple vision ne suffirait-elle pas ?

-Non. Morgane a besoin _d'être là _pour comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, répondit Aithusa, obstinément.

Il soupira.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je vais essayer de la convaincre.

Kilgarrah inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

La dragonne blanche ouvrit sa gueule, et souffla sa magie sur Merlin, qui se sentit traversé par une puissance extraordinaire tandis que le savoir de la créature fantastique s'imprimait dans les moindres fibres de son être.

-Va, dit Aithusa. Trouve Morgane, et emmène-la avec toi, à l'Antre de Cristal.

Trouver Morgane ne fut pas difficile. Merlin sentait les émanations de son pouvoir il n'eut qu'à les suivre. Elle était assise sur un rocher qui surplombait la forêt, et elle regardait le ciel. Elle était calme, et elle avait l'air fatiguée. Il se posa à côté d'elle, et il prononça son nom.

-Morgane.

Elle tourna la tête, le dévisagea, puis, retourna son regard vers les étoiles.

-Est-ce que tu vas me tuer une nouvelle fois, Emrys ? demanda-t-elle, paisiblement.

-Merlin, rectifia-t-il. Et je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort, Morgane. Seulement – t'empêcher de nuire à Camelot, aux personne que j'aimais, et aux autres magiciens. Mais il semble que je n'y sois pas très bien arrivé.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-Si ça peut te consoler, je ne suis pas vraiment arrivée à leur nuire non plus.

Elle soupira.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, si tu ne veux pas me tuer? demanda-t-elle.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je peux le faire, dit-il. Je peux lancer un sort qui nous permettra de remonter le temps pour revenir au jour où je t'ai empoisonné. Mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour y arriver. Ce n'est qu'ensemble... que nous pourrons être assez puissants pour y parvenir.

Morgane le regarda avec une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux.

-Le puissant Emrys et la terrible Morgane Pendragon, pratiquant la magie ensemble. Voilà qui pourrait être une expérience intéressante, murmura-t-elle. J'avoue que cette idée est tentante.

Elle eut un moment de silence.

-Pourras-tu effacer ce que tu m'as fait ce jour-là ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il décida de mentir. C'était la seule manière de la convaincre de le suivre, et il voulait en finir.

-Oui, affirma-t-il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et dit gravement:

-Très bien, Merlin. Dans ce cas, j'accepte.


	8. Chapitre 7

CHAPITRE 7

Ils voyagèrent jusqu'à l'antre de cristal par les airs, et déscendirent à l'intérieur de la caverne. Sous le regard de Morgane, les cristaux s'animaient de reflets innombrables. Merlin évita de regarder à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus avoir aucun aperçu de l'avenir. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre de la caverne, ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face.

-Comment procèderons-nous ? demanda Morgane.

-J'ai besoin que tu utilises ton don de voyance, dit Merlin, non pour rêver le futur, mais pour reconstruire le passé.

-Comment ? insista-t-elle.

-Ferme les yeux. Visualise la pièce où nous nous trouvions lorsque je t'ai empoisonnée. Essaie de te souvenir de chaque élément pour reconstruire le décor à l'identique de ce qu'il était ce jour-là. La porte est barrée par une poutre. Nous sommes agenouillés tous les deux, face à face...

-En train de déchirer un drap pour le nouer en corde, poursuivit Morgane d'une voix lente. Uther est à terre, inconscient, et Arthur est de l'autre côté de la porte, en train de combattre les chevaliers de Médhir. Il fait froid, mais des gouttes de sueur coulent le long de ton visage - tu as l'air épuisé, et je vois la peur dans ton regard.

Les yeux de Morgane passaient du vert à l'or, du vert à l'or, sous ses paupières closes. Merlin voyait les couleurs tanguer furieusement comme si elle peinait à élaborer la vision. Elle semblait lutter contre elle-même. Son visage était convulsé de souffrance.

Elle poussa un cri, puis, rouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient verts. Elle transpirait abondamment.

-Dans l'autre réalité que nous créerons, celle où tu ne m'auras pas empoisonnée... je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce que j'aurai fait dans cette vie, dit-elle soudain, en regardant Merlin face à face. Avant d'unir mes pouvoirs aux tiens, je veux que tu me promettes. Promets-moi que tu effaceras de ma mémoire tous les gens que j'ai tués, tout le mal que j'ai fait. Promets-moi que je redeviendrai moi-même.

Il avala sa salive.

-Morgane, dit-il.

-Merlin, coupa-t-elle, d'un ton bouleversé. J'ai parfois l'impression que ces dernières années ont été un mauvais rêve dans lequel je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Lorsque mon esprit est clair, comme quand je suis auprès d'Aithusa... ou comme maintenant, avec toi, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je voudrais tellement... redevenir moi-même. Retrouver... la personne que j'étais. Promets-moi que ce sera possible grâce à ce sortilège.

Merlin ressentit de la culpabilité, à nouveau. Ce jour-là, lorsqu'il l'avait empoisonnée, il lui avait menti, en lui faisant croire que tout irait bien, et elle l'avait cru. Pouvait-il lui mentir à nouveau maintenant ? Lui faire une autre promesse qu'il ne pouvait tenir ? Non. Il aurait été cruel – et stupide d'agir ainsi. Il l'avait amenée jusqu'ici maintenant, il lui devait la vérité, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Morgane, il n'y aura pas d'autre réalité.

-Quoi ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière, le visage teinté de méfiance.

-Je t'ai menti pour te convaincre de me suivre ici, avoua-t-il.

-Tu m'as attirée dans un piège pour me détruire ! s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, protesta-t-il, avec véhémence. J'ai... fait ce qu'Aithusa m'a demandé de faire, parce qu'elle a dit que c'était la seule manière de t'aider. Il fallait que je t'amène ici, et j'avais peur que tu refuses de me suivre, alors... je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre pour que tu acceptes de venir avec moi. C'était stupide, je le reconnais, mais...

-Aithusa ? l'interrompit Morgane.

Elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Tu as parlé à Aithusa ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai fait naître Aithusa, répondit Merlin, agacé. Je l'ai tenue dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'éclose – je l'ai nommée, je l'ai appelée à la vie, je l'ai regardée prendre son premier envol - bien sûr que je lui parle. Je suis un Seigneur des Dragons, et elle me doit obéissance.

La jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'Aithusa lui préfère Morgane lui fit ajouter :

-Si je lui commandais de te détruire, elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Morgane vacilla, sous le choc, et il s'en voulut presque aussitôt de s'être montré aussi bas.

Il soupira et reconnut :

-Mais elle ne le ferait qu'à contre-coeur, parce que la vérité, c'est... qu'Aithusa – t'aime, Morgane. Et... elle croit qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, qu'elle m'a demandé de te montrer. Voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ? demanda Morgane, sans comprendre.

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, répondit Merlin. Elle m'a juste expliqué... comment faire pour te montrer.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas ordonné de tout te dire ? S'étonna Morgane.

-Les dragons en disent rarement plus qu'ils ne le veulent bien, Seigneur des Dragons ou pas, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Morgane eut un petit rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Elle a parlé... d'une décision que je devrais prendre, dit Morgane, d'un ton hésitant. Je ne comprends pas moi non plus de quoi il s'agit – mais ça m'est égal. Je sais qu'Aithusa m'aime. Alors, si c'est elle qui t'a demandé de m'emmener ici... je crois que je peux avoir confiance, et lancer ce sort avec toi.

Cette fois, elle garda les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle construisait sa vision du passé, et ils se mirent à briller comme de l'or pur. La magie irradiait d'elle, chaude et liquide. Merlin s'approcha et referma ses bras autour d'elle, comme Aithusa lui avait dit de le faire. C'était une sensation étrange, et délicieuse, d'étreindre un autre être magique sous ses doigts, il ne sentait pas Morgane, mais le pouvoir qui courait en elle. Il n'avait pas idée de sa puissance avant de la toucher, et réaliser à quel point elle était forte le choqua. La magie qu'elle contenait était comme trop grande pour son enveloppe charnelle, et instable, comme si elle menaçait de déborder à tout instant. Morgane devait souffrir d'être le réceptacle d'une telle énergie. Au contact de Merlin, cependant, le pouvoir sembla se stabiliser, s'apaiser et se canaliser, et bientôt, l'image que Morgane visualisait dans son esprit se refléta sur chacun des cristaux de l'Antre, de telle sorte qu'ils furent entourés de milliers de reflets où leurs deux alter egos, jeunes et effrayés, se trouvaient agenouillés face à face dans la salle déserte du château endormi. Merlin sentit la magie qui était en lui grandir, et le submerger, tandis qu'elle s'unissait à celle de Morgane, et, d'une voix altérée par l'émotion, il prononça le sortilège que lui avait donné Aithusa. Les cristaux se mirent à irradier, l'antre se transforma en vortex lumineux, et ils se retrouvèrent violemment absorbés vers...


	9. Chapitre 8

CHAPITRE 8

Cet instant-là.

Merlin regarda autour de lui et avala sa salive, choqué de se retrouver confronté à lui-même.

En tout état de cause, c'était une expérience insolite de faire face à son double; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point le jeune Merlin était émacié, tout en coudes et en genoux, le visage plein d'angles. Il se posa une question absurde. _Quand les gens me regardent, ne remarquent-ils vraiment que mes yeux et mes oreilles ? _Et il eut envie de rire, même si c'était complètement stupide, et parfaitement déplacé.

C'était un lui-même plus jeune, complètement perdu et horrifié par la décision qu'il devait prendre.

Son dilemme se reflétait sur ses traits. Se retrouver propulsé au milieu de cette scène le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'aurait aimé la revivre pour rien au monde. Mais Aithusa n'avait pas menti, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient pas censés _revivre _les évènements. Ils s'étaient déplacés pour y assister en spectateurs, et il y avait une distance entre eux, et leurs alter egos de cette époque.

Le jeune Merlin venait de reposer la barricade sur la porte après la sortie courageuse et désespérée d'Arthur, et il s'était retourné pour faire face à la jeune Morgane horrifiée qui avait la même certitude que lui.

-Il ne survivra pas. Nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Je sais.

Merlin était tellement absorbé par l'expression de lutte intérieure de son double, qu'il mit quelques instants à réaliser que _sa _Morgane s'agrippait encore convulsivement à lui, sous le choc de leur brutal voyage dans le temps, ses mains serrées autour de ses épaules, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses doigts pouvaient être fins et délicats, et il se sentit stupide de s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'elle était accrochée à sa chemise. _Concentre-toi sur ce qu'il faut voir, idiot, _se morigéna-t-il.

Contre lui, Morgane leva lentement la tête elle regarda autour d'elle, et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en voyant où elle se trouvait. Elle s'écarta de lui en tremblant, le souffle court, hypnotisée, comme lui, par l'expression de son alter ego. La jeune Morgane était nerveuse et effrayée, comme un animal acculé. Le jeune Merlin ne cessait de la regarder à la dérobée, tandis qu'elle fuyait le contact visuel, comme pour cacher qu'elle n'avait pas la conscience claire.

-Nous allons... déchirer ce drap pour en faire des cordes.

Le jeune Merlin et la jeune Morgane s'agenouillèrent, face à face, pour se mettre à travailler.

-Ne se rendent-ils pas compte que nous sommes là ? demanda Morgane à Merlin, d'une voix défaite.

-Non, répondit-il sans hésiter. Pour eux, nous sommes invisibles. Aithusa dit que le cours de l'histoire ne saurait être altéré sans graves conséquences, et elle a pris toutes ses précautions pour qu'il nous soit impossible de modifier quoi que ce soit à ce qui s'est déjà produit quand elle m'a donné son sortilège de voyage dans le temps.

-C'est étrange, murmura Morgane en regardant la scène.

-Quoi ? demanda Merlin.

-De revoir le moment le plus important de sa vie, et d'avoir l'impression d'être totalement étrangère à ce qui est en train de se produire, répondit-elle, comme détachée.

Elle s'approcha du jeune Merlin, qui s'était détourné, avait ouvert la gourde, et était en train d'y placer le poison. Elle regarda son visage, avec fascination.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait avec joie, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

-Non, répondit Merlin, sans avoir besoin de regarder son alter ego pour en connaître la souffrance.

Morgane hocha gravement la tête.

-Et toi, tu te sentais coupable, et tu avais peur, dit-il, en regardant la jeune Morgane. Parce que tu ne savais pas exactement ce dans quoi tu t'étais engagée.

-Je croyais que j'avais rêvé mon entrevue avec Morgause, admit-elle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais la seule à être éveillée. Je pensais que ma magie me protégeait.

-Alors que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque je n'étais pas affecté, enchaîna Merlin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte. Morgane suivit son regard des yeux. Les bruits du combat faisaient rage, de l'autre côté. Merlin lança un sort de perméabilité et traversa le mur. Morgane le suivit, et ils restèrent côte à côte face au spectacle du combat acharné que livrait Arthur, épuisé, contre les chevaliers de Médhir. Le Prince était à bout de forces. Il était cerné de toutes part et peinait à tenir sur ses jambes.

Morgane murmura :

-Il serait mort si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Merlin acquiesça en silence, et Morgane envia l'expression de tendresse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il regardait Arthur. Même maintenant – après avoir été chassé, rejeté, banni – Merlin aimait Arthur et lui aurait pardonné n'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver le manque d'une telle personne dans sa vie. Il y avait Aithusa, bien sûr. Mais Aithusa était une dragonne. Il y avait si longtemps – depuis la mort de Morgause... qu'aucun être humain ne l'avait aimée en toute sincérité.

-Arthur ne connaît pas sa chance, murmura-t-elle, avec tristesse. Maintenant, au moins, je sais pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui.

-Morgane – dit Merlin, en se retournant vers elle.

Mais elle retraversa le mur pour repasser de l'autre côté, prête à se regarder mourir.

-Vous devez avoir soif, disait le jeune Merlin.

-Non merci, je vais bien, lui répondait la jeune Morgane.

-Vous devriez boire nous n'aurons peut-être plus l'occasion de le faire ensuite.

Le jeune Merlin déposa la gourde à côté de la jeune Morgane et s'éloigna d'elle. La jeune Morgane continua à déchirer le tissu, méthodiquement, sans faire le moindre geste pour prendre l'eau. Le jeune Merlin revint, et fit semblant de boire, puis, se retourna vers sa compagne.

-Si, prenez-en un peu, avant que je finisse tout.

-Merci.

Morgane suivit le jeune Merlin qui se détournait de son alter ego, et, se mettant face à lui, elle vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Tu... pleurais, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement. Je pleurais. J'ai pleuré ce jour-là et bien des jours dans l'année qui a suivi à cause de ce que je t'avais fait.

Il était à ses côtés, et elle sentit sa main saisir la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, étroitement. La main de Merlin était chaude et sèche dans la sienne. Son jeune alter ego était terrifié, mais Morgane se sentait étrangement bien. Détachée. Paisible. C'était à cause des larmes qu'elle voyait couler sur les joues du jeune Merlin. C'était parce qu'elle sentait, combien ce qu'il avait fait allait contre ce qu'il désirait. Elle pouvait le percevoir, maintenant.

-Je te demande pardon, dit Merlin, à côté d'elle.

Et l'espace d'un instant, elle regretta qu'ils soient ennemis, et non alliés.

Parce que cet homme à côté d'elle était plus fort que tous ceux qu'elle avait pris sous sa coupe, broyés, manipulés, fort d'un pouvoir qui ne l'effrayait pas parce qu'il créait des arc-en-ciels et qu'il pouvait faire reverdir les arbres et parce que, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, c'était lui qui lui demandait pardon, sans pour autant s'en sentir diminué.

Voilà ce qu'est la force, pensa-t-elle, en fermant étroitement les yeux, et ses pensées étaient plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, peut-être même, limpides.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle, à voix basse, en serrant sa main plus fort. Arthur serait mort si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'agonie de la jeune Morgane, son expression d'horreur et de terreur alors qu'elle comprenait que le jeune Merlin l'avait empoisonnée. Ils regardèrent le jeune Merlin s'approcher de la jeune Morgane pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis morte dans tes bras, souffla Morgane, bouleversée, en regardant l'étreinte de leurs doubles. Je suis morte dans tes bras alors que tu pleurais. Tu ne voulais pas me tuer. Crois-tu que c'est cela, qu'Aithusa voulait me montrer ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il, le cœur dans la gorge.

Puis, ils regardèrent Morgause arriver dans un tourbillon de vent.

-Ma sœur, murmura Morgane, en lâchant la main de Merlin.

Il regarda Morgane, et vit l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cet amour était sincère. Morgane tremblait, bouleversée de voir cette sœur qu'elle avait perdue bouger et parler devant elle – vivante dans ce plan d'existence. Merlin détourna le regard, gêné. Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. Il se souvenait des paroles que Morgane lui avait dites lorsqu'elle l'avait enlevé, et torturé avant de lui implanter le fomorre. _Ne crois pas que j'ignore ce qu'est la loyauté, juste parce que je n'ai plus personne envers qui être loyale. _Comme elle devait avoir aimé Morgause ! Autant qu'il aimait Arthur. Et elle l'avait perdue...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Morgause avait pris la jeune Morgane inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le regard de Morgane alla de Morgause, au jeune Merlin, qui reculait, horrifié par le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. L'expression de son visage n'était pas feinte. Il avait _mal _de l'avoir tuée.

-J'étais obligé de le faire, se justifia-t-il en reculant contre le mur.

-Tu l'as empoisonnée !

La voix de Morgause était furieuse et chargée d'accusations, mais le jeune Merlin lui tint tête.

-Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix !

-Donne-moi le nom du poison ! Je peux encore la sauver.

-D'abord, arrêtez l'attaque !

-Tu n'es qu'un simple serviteur, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres !

-Si vous voulez savoir quel poison j'ai utilisé, arrêtez la magie qui anime les chevaliers !

-Donne-moi le nom du poison ou tu mourras !

-Alors, elle mourra avec moi.

Ne semblait-il pas désespéré alors qu'il prononçait ces mots ?

-Je ne veux pas plus sa mort que vous, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Arrêtez les chevaliers, et vous pourrez la sauver.

Morgane regarda Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu lui as... dit comment me sauver ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Morgause incanta pour lever le sort qui animait les chevaliers de Médhir, et, aussitôt, le jeune Merlin lui montra la fiole de poison. Ce fut alors que le jeune Arthur pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, à grand fracas, en s'exclamant :

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?

Morgane ne put réprimer un triste sourire.

-Arthur l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Au point d'être aveugle à toutes ses fautes, à tous ses crimes. Il l'a toujours aimé plus qu'il ne m'aimait moi.

Elle regarda vers Uther, qui reprenait conscience, avec un mélange de mépris et de nostalgie.

-C'est faux, répondit Merlin.

Son jeune alter ego, lui, répondait au jeune Arthur :

-Il va bien !

Mais le jeune Arthur venait juste de s'apercevoir que Morgause était penchée sur la jeune Morgane et s'écria :

-Morgane !

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! gronda Morgause.

Puis elle incanta, penchée sur le corps de la jeune Morgane inconsciente. Morgane était fascinée par le pouvoir qui émanait de Morgause alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller comme l'or. Sa sœur avait été une puissante sorcière, sûre de sa force, et de ses choix. Elle lui manquait. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde. Et malgré la détresse qu'elle pouvait voir sur les visages du jeune Arthur, et d'Uther, alors que son alter ego disparaissait emporté dans un tourbillon de vent, la tendresse qu'elle avait autrefois éprouvée pour eux n'était rien en comparaison de ses sentiments pour Morgause.

-Suivons-la, dit-elle à Merlin. Je veux voir comment elle m'a sauvée.

Et ils s'élevèrent dans les airs à la suite du tourbillon.

Morgause déposa le corps inerte de la jeune Morgane sur le sol moussu de la forêt.

Morgane regarda son alter ego en frissonnant, et vit une lumière bleue s'élever de sa poitrine.

Elle eut un hoquet, et s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ton âme, répondit Merlin.

Il reconnaissait la matière d'une âme habitée par la magie; la texture de celle de Cornelius Sigan avait été la même, à l'intérieur du diamant bleu où il l'avait enfermée pour gagner l'immortalité.

La jeune Morgane mourait sous leurs yeux. Le poison avait rempli son office.

Mais Morgause incanta un sortilège, ses yeux virèrent du noir à l'or, et l'âme de la jeune Morgane, au lieu de continuer à s'élever vers les cieux pour rejoindre Avalon, resta en suspension, juste au-dessus de son corps à l'agonie.

-Pourquoi Morgause ne me guérit-elle pas ? demanda Morgane, étonnée.

-Je l'ignore, murmura Merlin.

Puis, la sorcière blonde sourit, d'un sourire froid et calculateur, en regardant le corps de la jeune Morgane étendue comme morte devant elle.

-Nous y voilà, ma sœur, murmura-t-elle. Nous y voilà enfin. Tu seras une puissante magicienne, Morgane, mais ta magie, à elle seule, ne suffira pas pour accomplir ma vengeance, même lorsque tu auras appris à t'en servir comme il convient, car il te manque la volonté de détruire. Tu as trop d'affection envers Arthur, et les habitants de Camelot. Cet attachement t'empêchera de faire ce que tu dois le moment venu si je n'y remédie pas maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion car ta loyauté sera à jamais divisée si je n'y prends garde. Aujourd'hui, je vais te transformer en arme, ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, je vais te donner ce qui te manque pour devenir la plus terrible des ennemies de Camelot.

Morgause incanta à nouveau, et, cette fois-ci, Merlin et Morgane reculèrent tous deux, horrifiés. Elle faisait appel à une magie ancienne, et noire comme les ténèbres, amincissant le voile entre le monde des hommes et le monde des esprits. La réalité commença à se tordre, puis, à se déchirer, les voix des morts et des maudits se mirent à hurler autour d'eux, et soudain, un démon furieux et informe apparut face à Morgause. C'était un esprit rageur et vengeur, un esprit haineux, un esprit d'une puissance redoutable.

Morgause sourit à la créature monstrueuse, dont les hurlements de rage se changèrent en roucoulements implorants.

-Oui, dit-elle, d'un ton triomphant. Oui, mon beau. Je vais te donner ce que tu veux. En échange de ton obéissance éternelle. Tu prendras chair à nouveau. Tu prendras chair en Morgane, et ta volonté de détruire deviendra la sienne.

Morgane vacilla, horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait, et Merlin la soutint pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Que fait Morgause? articula-t-elle, défaite. Que fait-elle, Merlin ?

-Je ne...

Mais il savait, et il était aussi écoeuré, aussi choqué que Morgane, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar.

L'une des mains de Morgause se trouvait sur la substance bleue et palpitante de l'âme de la jeune Morgane et l'autre, caressait la forme noire et grouillante du démon immatériel.

Puis ses yeux de sorcière étincelèrent comme le soleil, et elle incanta dans l'ancienne langue, la langue des grandes prêtresses, une formule dont le sens était :

-Substance pour substance, âme pour âme, je vous mêle afin que vous soyiez, à jamais, indissociables et indestructibles, la femme et le démon, en un seul esprit et en une seule chair, devenant une arme de vengeance, qui n'aura pas de repos avant d'avoir réussi à détruire Camelot ! Par le Sceau des Grandes Prêtresses, je vous lie à jamais, pour cette vie et jusqu'aux portes de l'éternité !

-Non ! hurla Morgane, avec rage et désespoir. Non, je t'interdis de faire ça !

Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. La blessure de la trahison qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Morgause – Morgause, sa sœur, qu'elle avait aimée plus que sa vie elle-même, à qui elle avait offert sa loyauté, sa magie, son existence – Morgause avait altéré la nature de son âme, Morgause l'avait liée à un démon !

Les deux substances se mêlaient inexorablement l'une à l'autre, la brume noire et collante du démon venant souiller la lumière bleue de l'âme de la jeune Morgane qui se tordait et se révulsait sous ce contact, palpitant furieusement, teintée d'étincelles blanches.

L'âme de la jeune Morgane livrait une lutte courageuse contre l'altération, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour empêcher la fusion, et soudain, sa lumière vacilla, s'assombrit – puis disparut, et la substance, d'une coloration bleu nuit, cessa de s'agiter pour devenir aussi calme que l'eau d'un lac.

Morgause fit un geste de la main en prononçant un mot de pouvoir, et l'âme de la jeune Morgane pénétrant par ses lèvres, réintégra son corps.

-Maintenant, tu es parfaite, ma sœur, conclut-elle.

-Traîtresse, dit Morgane, en secouant la tête. Tu as osé me faire _ça. Comment as-tu pu !_

Ce n'était pas seulement tout son être qui avait été changé – c'était aussi sa nature – ce n'était pas seulement dans cette vie que Morgause l'avait condamnée – c'était aussi dans l'autre ! A cause de ce que sa soeur lui avait fait, Morgane ne pourrait jamais passer les portes d'Avalon à sa mort, elle resterait prisonnière du monde des esprits errants, damnée à jamais ! A présent, elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été trompée. Ce n'était pas Merlin qui l'avait tuée ce jour-là, pauvre Merlin qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras en pleurant tandis qu'elle agonisait; c'était Morgause. Morgause lui avait arraché son cœur, pour la changer en instrument de vengeance. Quel amour était-ce là ?

Morgane sentit la rage monter en elle.

Sa magie destructrice se déchaîna contre Morgause dans une attaque d'une puissance terrible, mais le sort d'Aithusa la rendait incapable d'affecter l'histoire, et son pouvoir traversa Morgause comme si elle était immatérielle.

Alors Morgane laissa entendre un cri de rage et de désespoir.

Puis elle fondit en sanglots, brisée.

Elle était seule et maudite et le monde était dépourvu d'amour.

Mais...

_-Morgane, _souffla Merlin, en la serrant contre lui. Morgane, Morgane, Morgane. Je suis là. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. _Je suis là._

Elle se retourna vers lui, incapable de regarder le visage de Morgause un instant de plus, et il referma ses bras sur elle dans un geste protecteur. Il était solide comme un roc, contre lui, elle pouvait se laisser aller à la douleur de ce qu'Aithusa avait voulu qu'elle _voie. _

Maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait les idées claires lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence de la dragonne, qui avait le pouvoir de mettre son démon en sommeil d'où lui venait cette rage de détruire qu'elle ressentait souvent, et qui lui semblait inextinguible pourquoi elle s'était montrée si acharnée à tuer son propre père, tout en étant capable de le pleurer en même temps.

Elle était une femme, et elle était un démon.

Morgause avait corrompu sa nature. Morgause l'avait changée, _altérée, _damnée_. _

Elle pleura contre la poitrine de Merlin, le cœur brisé. Il l'étreignait aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait, et, derrière le rempart de ses bras, elle savait qu'elle était à l'abri. Qu'avait dit Aithusa ?

_Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a jamais qu'un pas._

Morgause, dont les yeux brillaient d'amour et de fierté à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa petite sœur, avait fait d'elle le réceptacle de sa haine... Pour qui était cet amour, pour qui était cette fierté qu'elle montrait, au fond ? Pour Morgane Pendragon, la femme, ou pour le démon qu'elle avait placé en elle, et qui obéissait à ses desseins ?

Morgause qu'elle avait aimée, écoutée, et suivie en toute chose, avait fait d'elle un instrument de vengeance.

Morgane comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi sa sœur s'était détournée d'elle, aux portes d'Avalon...

la condamnant aux ténèbres.

Et Merlin qu'elle avait haï, méprisé, combattu, la serrait maintenant dans ses bras et était _là _avec elle – pour elle.

Merlin, qui avait pleuré en la tuant, et qui l'avait ramenée jusqu'ici parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de la retrouver telle qu'elle était autrefois...

Merlin la tenait contre lui de toutes ses forces et répétait inlassablement : _Morgane. _

Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il prononçait son nom exactement de la même manière que le faisait Aithusa, et que c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas encore devenue folle.

_Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a jamais qu'un pas._

_Je pourrais t'aimer, _pensa-t-elle, en fermant étroitement les yeux, submergée par la force et par la bonté qui émanaient de lui. _Je pourrais t'aimer et je ne serais plus jamais seule. Emrys._

Puis, elle sentit l'univers tout entier s'effondrer sous ses pieds, et la haine ressurgit en elle, effaçant tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir d'autre.

Elle comprit, avant d'être totalement submergée par la rage, que c'était le démon, en elle, qui venait l'envahir pour reprendre le contrôle de sa destinée.


	10. Chapitre 9

CHAPITRE 9

Merlin serrait Morgane dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Il la sentait si fragile, comme prête à se briser, et il aurait voulu, plus que tout au monde, pouvoir la protéger. Puis, soudain, il sentit la Morgane qu'il aimait disparaître alors que la puissance qui l'habitait éclatait d'un seul coup, et il comprit qu'elle était repartie du côté obscur.

Elle se dressa contre lui comme une furie, avec des flammes dans les mains. Ses yeux brûlaient comme deux soleils, et elle l'aurait brûlé vif s'il n'avait pas répliqué pour parer son attaque.

-Tu vas mourir, dit-elle, avec rage.

La déferlante du feu qu'elle projetait sur lui se heurta au bouclier d'eau qu'il dressa à sa rencontre.

Elle rugit et prononça des mots de pouvoir. Un dragon noir se matérialisa à côté d'elle, image même de la puissance destructrice.

-Tue-le ! ordonna-t-elle.

Les yeux de Merlin rayonnèrent alors qu'il envoyait à la rencontre du dragon noir un dragon blanc. Les deux dragons commencèrent à se déchirer à coups de crocs et de griffes. Un affreux sourire déchira le visage de Morgane d'un geste de la main, elle déracina l'arbre le plus proche et le lança sur Merlin. Il l'évita en s'élevant dans les airs, puis, il réalisa un fait terrifiant. _Morgane avait réussi à déraciner un arbre. _Cela signifiait que le démon en elle lui donnait le pouvoir de s'affranchir du sortilège d'Aithusa et d'agir sur ce plan d'existence.

Si elle modifiait le passé, elle changerait aussi le futur à jamais.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser faire. Aithusa l'avait prévenu des conséquences si l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux tentait de modifier le cours de l'histoire : il en découlerait un cataclysme. Il devait l'empêcher. Même si cela signifiait tuer Morgane. Malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait à devoir la tuer à nouveau, juste après l'avoir retrouvée.

Il avait pris sa décision quand il réalisa... qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter cette dimension s'il le faisait, parce que leur aptitude à voyager dans le temps reposait autant sur les pouvoirs de voyante de Morgane que sur l'enchantement que lui avait donné la dragonne blanche !

Si elle mourait ici, il resterait prisonnier de ce temps, il ne pourrait plus protéger Camelot dans l'avenir... et Albion ne verrait jamais le jour !

L'effroi qui se saisit de lui était sans précédent. Morgane continuait son œuvre destructrice. Après avoir saccagé la forêt alentour, elle avait fait émerger un monstre de terre qui fondait sur lui.

Il réussit à le faire se liquéfier puis répara frénétiquement les dégâts qu'elle avait causés en remettant les arbres en place et en les faisant reverdir.

Morgause regardait autour d'elle, horrifiée. Elle pouvait _voir _ce qui se passait – pas Morgane, ni lui, mais les arbres qui volaient dans les airs et la terre qui se soulevait – et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Merlin lança un sortilège pour immobiliser Morgane dans les mains de sa magie et l'empêcher de continuer à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle était furieuse, et elle répétait qu'elle le il savait à présent que ce n'était pas _elle _qui parlait c'était le démon, à travers elle, qui contrôlait entièrement son esprit à présent. Il frissonna. Il devait trouver le moyen de la faire revenir.

-Morgane, écoute-moi, ordonna-t-il, en la tenant captive dans sa magie. Tu n'es _pas _ce démon. Tu peux le contrôler, l'asservir, l'empêcher de te gouverner. Tu es assez forte pour garder le dessus sur lui ! Ta magie n'obéit qu'à toi. Tu n'es pas un instrument. Tu es Morgane Pendragon, et tu es libre.

Les yeux de Morgane passèrent de l'or au vert, et elle poussa un cri de douleur. En pleine détresse, elle tendit la main vers lui, et l'appela :

-Merlin !

Puis l'or reprit le dessus sur le vert et elle se rebella violemment contre le sortilège qui la tenait captive. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus assez de forces pour la tenir dans sa magie. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, désespéré.

-Morgane, dit-il en s'approchant. Morgane regarde-moi.

Il vola jusqu'à elle, et posa ses mains, de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle referma ses doigts sur lui et ses ongles pénétrèrent sa chair jusqu'au sang alors qu'elle poussait un cri démoniaque.

-Morgane, je sais que tu es là, et je sais que tu as le pouvoir de faire taire cette bête qui est en toi. Je veux que tu le fasses, maintenant. Je veux que tu le fasses, parce que si Aithusa a dit vrai, il existe une chance pour que tu apprivoises cet esprit qui est en toi, et pour que tu sauves ton âme.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux dorés de la sorcière échevelée, et, au-delà de sa fureur, il rechercha le cœur de la grande magicienne, celui de la dame noble, généreuse, obstinée, courageuse, vulnérable, effrayée, fière, pour laquelle il avait eu tant d'admiration autrefois.

-Sauve ton âme, Morgane, je t'en prie, souffla-t-il.

Et l'or clignota jusqu'à s'éteindre dans le vert de son regard noyé de douleur.

-Pourquoi, Merlin ? demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi devrais-je la sauver ? Personne ne m'attend. Personne ne m'espère. Personne... ne peut m'aimer à présent.

-C'est faux, dit-il, doucement.

Puis :

-Je t'aime, Morgane, et je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement, et il la sentit revenir dans ce baiser. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la reçut avec délicatesse dans son étreinte, son visage reposant sur son cœur. Elle s'était évanouie, et il l'emporta dans les airs comme une perle précieuse, l'emmenant, loin de Morgause, jusque dans l'antre de Cristal.

Ils ne parlèrent pas après que Morgane ait repris conscience.

Ils se concentrèrent entièrement sur leur voyage de retour vers le présent.

Au grand soulagement de Merlin, Morgane semblait aussi pressée que lui de quitter cette époque.

Cette fois-ci, nouer leurs deux magies fut une expérience différente, plus paisible, mais aussi, plus passionnée. Leurs pouvoirs collaborèrent l'un avec l'autre avec aisance, s'épousant naturellement plutôt que de se combattre, laissant Merlin songeur.

Il se demandait comment cela pourrait être, d'avoir une compagne comme Morgane, une compagne qui soit une grande magicienne avec laquelle il puisse oeuvrer en toute liberté à l'accomplissement d'un destin plein de bonnes nouvelles.

Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la bonne époque, Merlin fut véritablement heureux d'être de retour, malgré tous les problèmes qui lui restaient à résoudre dans le présent.

Il avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe – mais de justesse.

Et il commençait à peine à mesurer ce que ce voyage lui avait appris sur lui-même sur l'étendue de ses pouvoirs sur la tentation et sur son destin. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était Emrys. Ce qu'il avait accompli, aucun autre sorcier n'aurait pu le faire. _Pas si pitoyable que ça, après tout, _pensa-t-il, en s'autorisant un léger sourire.

Face à lui, Morgane regarda autour d'elle. Elle tomba sur son reflet dans les cristaux. C'était l'image d'une jeune femme échevelée, à l'air plus morte que vive. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, comme étonnée, puis, elle dit un mot de pouvoir, et son apparence se modifia.

L'instant d'après, elle se tenait devant Merlin comme à l'époque où elle était la pupille du roi, vêtue de sa robe émeraude et de sa cape de velours verte, ses cheveux ondulant en longues boucles souples sur ses épaules, une épée à son côté gauche. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi belle, et Merlin sut qu'il lui serait terriblement facile de succomber à son charme si elle décidait d'en jouer avec lui maintenant. Peut-être s'en aperçut-elle, car elle eut un léger haussement de sourcil, et il distingua une lumière amusée dans ses yeux.

Mais ensuite, elle redevint calme, et pensive, elle se détourna, et elle quitta l'Antre de Cristal d'un pas lent et gracieux.

Il la suivit à l'extérieur, dans la forêt.

Il faisait nuit, et elle regardait les étoiles.

-Morgane, murmura-t-il.

-Je vais partir, Merlin, dit-elle d'une voix paisible.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

-Quoiqu'il arrive... quelle que soit la puissance de ce démon... je sais que je peux t'aider à le contrôler, dit-il. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je t'ai déjà ramenée une fois. Je peux recommencer encore. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi, Morgane. Ensemble, nous réussirons à trouver le moyen de...

-Me guérir ?

Elle sourit, avec douceur, et secoua la tête.

-C'est impossible. Morgause y a veillé.

-Nous n'en savons rien.

-Aithusa est la créature magique la plus puissante qui existe en ce monde, et elle n'a pas pu me désolidariser de cette entité. Elle m'aime. Je sais que si elle en avait eu le pouvoir, elle l'aurait fait. Mais au lieu de cela, elle m'a envoyée dans le passé, parce qu'il fallait que je comprenne... que je suis la seule à pouvoir décider si les ténèbres ou la lumière règneront sur mon destin.

-Morgane...

-Non, Merlin. Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Mais tu en as déjà bien assez fait. Et puis...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-J'ai besoin de faire ce voyage seule. Je dois découvrir qui je suis... par moi-même. Sans mentor, ni guide. Sans personne pour m'indiquer le chemin que je dois suivre. Juste Morgane Pendragon, face à elle-même, avec son démon, ses regrets... et ses rêves. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'un jour... je puisse enfin me connaître moi-même, avec certitude. C'est le seul moyen pour que je sache... qui je suis vraiment, et si ce qu'il y a de bon en moi est plus fort que ce qu'il y a de mauvais.

-Je suis convaincu que c'est le cas, affirma Merlin.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et même si c'était le cas - je ne peux pas non plus effacer le mal que j'ai fait. J'ai tué mon père. J'ai tenté d'assassiner mon propre frère. J'ai maltraité une amie que j'aimais comme une sœur. J'ai fait exécuter des centaines d'innocents. Ce poids pèse sur mon âme. Je ne suis plus la Morgane que j'étais autrefois. J'ai été corrompue. Jusqu'à ma mort, je serai à la fois une femme, et un démon. A chaque instant de ma vie, je connaîtrai la tentation de la vengeance et de la haine.

Elle disait ces mots avec calme, comme si elle acceptait cet état de fait.

-Mais tu peux apprendre à lui résister, dit Merlin..

-C'est ce que j'ai besoin de découvrir, répondit-elle.

-Aithusa croit en toi. Je... crois en toi, dit Merlin.

Elle acquiesça gravement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une expression très douce. Elle était belle comme la clarté de la lune, belle comme seule une grande prêtresse de l'ancien culte pouvait l'être - aussi mystérieuse, et aussi magique, et il sentit son cœur éclater de gratitude à la voir ainsi.

-Je sais. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée. Tu as eu mille occasions de me tuer, et à ta place, nombreux sont ceux qui l'auraient fait sans regrets. Mais tu ne m'as plus jamais donné la mort après ce jour-là, où tu l'as fait en pleurant. Je penserai à tes larmes quand le démon me fera souffrir. Elles sont importantes à mes yeux. Je me remémorerai l'expression de ton visage. Je me souviendrai du son de ta voix quand tu prononces mon nom. Je me rappellerai que tu m'as ramenée sur un baiser, après m'avoir dit... _je t'aime._

Il ne répondit rien.

Elle frissonna, et elle ajouta avec un léger sourire :

-Faire de la magie avec toi... c'était quelque chose de merveilleux, dit-elle, en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne pourrai jamais, jamais l'oublier, Emrys.

-Merlin, rectifia-t-il.

-Merlin, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu es le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais vécu. Et maintenant, je sais que mon frère a besoin de toi à ses côtés pour prendre les bonnes décisions – et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Les choses sont plus faciles quand quelqu'un est là pour vous aimer comme tu es capable d'aimer. Plus... lumineuses. Plus justes.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en secouant la tête et dit juste :

-Veille sur Arthur pour moi, Merlin. C'est mon frère, et je l'aime, si stupide soit-il.

-Je te le promets, Morgane, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'ignore si je serai du côté des ténèbres ou de la lumière la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, mais je sais que nous nous reverrons, dit-elle.

Puis, ses yeux passèrent du vert à l'or.

Merlin la regarda s'en aller dans une bouffée de vent, et il pensa : _et moi, belle Dame, je saurai comment te faire revenir si tu dois t'en aller trop loin de toi-même, et je ne reculerai devant rien pour donner raison à l'avenir rêvé par Aithusa, si c'est un avenir où ton âme finit par trouver le salut. Je suis Emrys et si je dois donner vie aux légendes, que ce soit dans un monde où Morgane Pendragon finira par préférer la lumière aux ténèbres._


	11. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Aithusa étendit ses ailes et plongea dans les nuages, montant en spirale vers le soleil qui se reflétait sur ses écailles immaculées.

A ses côtés, Kilgarra ondula, et leurs vols s'entrecroisèrent en un dessin gracieux, teinté de magie. La dragonne blanche ferma ses yeux endiamantés pour scruter le futur, guidant son compagnon cuivré à travers le voile grâce à son pouvoir pour lui faire voir ce qu'elle avait distingué.

Kilgarrah eut un grognement approbateur et étonné en devinant ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer.

De tous les possibles, celui-ci était le plus improbable... et le plus intéressant.

Aithusa trompeta victorieusement.

La porte de l'avenir qu'elle avait rêvé venait de s'entrouvrir.

Rien n'était certain encore, rien n'était figé; mais beaucoup de choses dépendraient un jour du choix de Morgane.


End file.
